Skater Girl
by konan8994
Summary: She was a punk, she was nerd can I make it anymore obvious. Based on Avril Lavigne's song Sk8er Boi. (Bechloe)(Staubrey)
1. The Punk and The Nerd

**NOTE: 4- 5 Chapters.**

* * *

Beca was in the middle of finishing her graffiti art which consist of a headphone and her signature B when she heard someone speak.

"You know that's illegal right?" Beca looks behind her to see a redhead smiling at her.

"Sooo are you going to rat me out?" Beca narrowed her eyes at the girl. Beca grabs her stuff just in-case she needs to make a run for it.

Instead of responding the girl just walks over to the brick wall and picks up a red and a black spray can. Then she began to draw right below Beca's B.

"You better not be making it look ugly."

"I'm not. I'm Chloe by the way" Chloe stopped drawing to place her hand out.

"Beca" Beca said ignoring the hand that was held out for her to shake. Chloe just nods and goes back to drawing.

After five minutes Chloe finally finishes "You like?"

Beca looks at the new addition to her art and sees a well-drawn ladybug. "It's nice but it doesn't really go with my image."

"So" Chloe shrugs. "It doesn't matter if they go together or not. If you like it then draw it!" Chloe said smiling at Beca who just looks at her.

"Hey who's there?" It was from a stranger's voice.

"Oh shit I think that's a cop" Beca said gathering up her cans.

"What do we do?" Chloe starts to panic, she's never been in jail and she never wants to be in one.

"Run!" Beca said grabbing her stuff. Chloe followed Beca not knowing what to do.

The two ran across the street then through a small park before making a stop behind a big trashcan by an alleyway.

"I think we lost them" Beca said. Chloe takes a good look at Beca and sees how pretty she is with all the ear spikes and black eyeliner.

Beca notices Chloe staring and raises an eyebrow "What?"

"I think we're going to be really fast friends" Chloe said smiling widely at Beca.

"We might be if we end up going to jail together."

"Then jail will totes be fun."

"Ok I'm going to go now" Beca said as she stands up to leave. This girl was freaking her out.

"Where are you going? Can I come with?"

"The skate park and do whatever you want."

"Ok. I want to go with you" Chloe said taking Beca's hand on her own.

"Dude what the fuck" Beca said looking at their joined hands.

"I don't want to get lost" Chloe said not allowing Beca to let go. Beca just rolls her eyes and goes with it, Chloe's hand was soft and warm anyway.

Beca and Chloe walk to their destination with Chloe doing all the talking. Beca would answer but that was about it. When they reach their destination Chloe's eyes grows big in excitement as she sees a bunch of skaters doing tricks. "Oh wow this looks aca-awesome!"

"Oh no you're one of those aca-nerds" Beca said in disgust and horror. This girl was probably here to insult her like those stupid acapella boys Jesse always hangouts with.

"Yup we make music using only our mouths" Chloe said enthusiastically.

"Yikes" Beca grimaces.

"Oh come on don't be like that. Have you even heard it or seen it?"

"No" Beca said taking her board out of her bag.

"Then stop judging it. You never know you might love it."

"I doubt it" Beca said putting on her helmet before getting on her skateboard and riding over one of the bowls that was in the shape of the number 8. Chloe jogged along.

"No shoulder pads or knee pads?"

"It just gets in the way" Chloe looked at Beca with her eyes full of worry. Beca sigh she didn't even know the girl long enough for her to be worrying like that. But Beca had to admit it felt nice knowing someone cares about her well-being. "Don't worry about it Chloe I'm not going to hurt myself."

With that Chloe dropped the subject and started a new one.

"So how do you know acapella?"

"My friend is a treblemaker, Jesse"

"Oh! Your friends with Jesse! I know him he has a really good voice."

"Yeah we were good friends when we were little but then he turned into one of you guys and stopped hanging out with me. The only time we would hang out now is when it's in secrecy. He said it'll ruin his reputation or something" Beca sounded upset and Chloe noticed it.

"Well I'm not like that. I'll still hang out with you no matter what, Beca. I'm not ashamed to call you my friend" Chloe reached out for Beca's hand. Beca who was caught off guard tripped over her skateboard but caught herself.

"Oh geez, Beca! Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just don't surprise me like that" Beca said getting back on her board. This redhead was too touchy.

"Sorry. So can you teach me how to do that" Chloe pointed at the people doing tricks in mid-air.

"Can you even get on and ride a board without falling?"

"Probably not but that's why I'm asking you to teach me."

"Why?" Beca was getting curious as to why this girl would want to hang out with someone like her, a skater punk. Chloe could probably be with someone cooler.

"Because we're friends and I want us to do something together so we can get to know each other and this is perfect!"

Beca sigh it looks like she couldn't shake the redhead off "fine but can we start tomorrow or something because I just want to ride right now."

"Ok! Can I sit here and watch?" Chloe was already sitting on the edge of the bowl, her legs swinging freely.

"Sure" Beca said as she settles her board on the edge of the bowl, getting ready to go down.

Beca rolls down the hill and just does a bunch of different carves along the bowl not really doing any tricks yet. She just wanted to get a feel of going around the curves of the bowl. Also she was a little nervous that someone was watching her. No one really ever came to watch her well except for her fellow skaters but this was different. Also there was Jesse who rarely watches her skate anymore, he was too busy with acapella stuff.

Once Beca got the momentum down she began to grind on the edge of the bowl, a backside 50/50

"Wooo! Go Beca!" Chloe cheered from where she was sitting. Beca furrows her brow at Chloe, no one ever cheers for her too, and it felt nice. Beca smiles, her confidence rising so she begins to show off a little.

Beca goes to do the trick again but this time she grinded a bit longer.

"Yayyy Beca!" Chloe's cheer was louder this time and a crowd was beginning to gather around her to see what's the fuss was about.

Beca does a couple of more tricks, an Ally Oop Frontside , a 540 McTwist and then a indy grab before getting out the bowl and sitting next to Chloe.

"Oh my gosh Beca you were amazing!" Chloe said wrapping Beca in a hug. The crowd that formed began to drift away but congratulated Beca also. Beca didn't know why because everyone has seen her do those tricks before a bunch of times.

"Thanks?" Beca was taken surprised by the contact. Beca's attempt to hug back was awkward. She didn't know where to place her hands or if she should rub or pat Chloe on the back.

"You need to teach me how to do that" Chloe said pulling back but keeping her hands on Beca's shoulders. Beca stares at the hands on her shoulders then looks back at Chloe.

"Don't worry I will but what do I get in return? I feel like you're the only one benefiting from this friendship" Beca said taking off the hands on her.

Chloe beamed at the word friendship and hugs Beca again. Beca just rolls her eyes but she was secretly enjoying the hugs Chloe gives her. Chloe's hugs felt good it was just like the way her parents would hug her at the same time before they got divorced.

"Yes you are because you get to hang out with me and there are a lot of perks to being friends with Chloe Beale. For one you get free pizzas from Beale's Pizzeria."

"Your family owns that place?" Chloe nodded. Beale's Pizzeria has the best meat lover's pizza in the city. Beca's sly smile grew wide at the information.

"Oh now your just being my friend because of the pizza!" Chloe said playful hitting Beca.

"What nooo?" Beca said acting like she was offended by the accusation. The two laughed at Beca's horrible acting.

"You're not a very good actress, Beca."

"Well you are not a very good artist Beale, your lady bug looks like a beetle" Chloe gasped her lady bug was perfect.

"You take that back!"

"Nope!" Beca was already down the bowl by the time Chloe tried to hit her. All Chloe could do was watch the girl do her thing with her skateboard. So Chloe sat back down and admired Beca.

They stayed like that with Chloe watching Beca. Sometimes Beca would take breaks and sit down next to Chloe. Chloe would hand Beca a water to drink or wipe the sweat off Beca's face and back with a towel. Beca would protest but it was useless so after the second time Beca just let the girl do her thing. They would also talk about the things they like. Beca talked about how skateboarding made her feel free and happy. While Chloe talked about acapella and how she loves singing although her captain, which happened to be her best friend was kind of a bitch at times. Although the two were completely opposite and had nothing in common the conversation seems to flow.

The sun was beginning to set when the two called it quits.

"I had fun today, Beca" Chloe said dabbing Beca's face one final time with a towel.

"Yeah me too" Beca blushed for the first time when Chloe's hand 'accidentally' grazed her cheek. Although it wasn't noticeable because Beca's face was already red from skating.

"So I'll meet you here tomorrow?" Chloe asked

"Actually meet me at the corner of 5th and Green Avenue. We're going to get you a board."

Chloe gasp. "My own board. That sounds exciting I can't wait!"

"Yeah me too" Beca said without the same pep as Chloe "Um…bye I guess" Beca said not sure how to end it.

"Bye, Beca" Chloe pulled Beca in for a final hug before turning around to leave. Beca gave her that awkward hug again before getting on her board and riding home.

Chloe was halfway out the park when suddenly Beca came rolling in next to her.

"I'll walk you home" Beca said not looking at Chloe.

"Well will you look at that chivalry isn't dead."

"Shut up, Beale. To be honest I think you're the one that should be walking me home since I'm a year younger than you but I'll let it slide."

Chloe laughed and promised Beca that tomorrow she'll walk her home. As they walk to Chloe's house the two made casual conversation and this time Beca contributed to it and Beca didn't feel like holding herself back when it comes to sharing information about herself. Chloe made her feel comfortable in her own skin. They also stopped by for pizza when Beca's stomach started to growl.


	2. Start of Something New or Not

**NOTE: I suck at updates.**

* * *

Chloe was sitting on a bench when Beca finally arrived at their meeting place.

"Hi, Beca!" Chloe said jumping out of her seat to hug Beca.

"Uh...hi" Beca was still not used to Chloe's hugs but she's getting there. "Let me guess you were ten minutes early."

"Yup I didn't want to be late and I actually did some walking around and found the skate shop you were talking about."

"Cool, let's go so we can find you a board" Beca was about to walk ahead when Chloe grabbed her hand making her stop. "Dude?" Beca said looking at their joined hands.

Chloe also stopped walking and followed Beca's gaze. Chloe was the kind of person who has no boundaries but she's guessing that Beca likes her personal space. "Oh sorry." Chloe lets go of Beca's hand.

"No it's fine" Beca said rolling her eyes as she grabs hold of Chloe's hand. Beca really didn't mind, she was just caught off guard. Like everything Chloe does is new to her which it is. No one has ever dared touch her, well maybe because she almost broke a guy's nose when he grabbed her hand. Then there was Jesse who was an exception but he has to ask for permission first or else.

"You don't have to if you don't want to" Chloe said pulling her hand away.

"Chloe its fine" Beca grabbed Chloe's hand again.

"Beca I'm not going to force you to do something you don't like" Chloe pulled her hand away again.

Just like that it became a tug of war. Beca would grab hold of Chloe's hand and then Chloe would pull away. After a minute of fighting over Chloe's hand Beca was getting frustrated she wasn't even sure why she's fighting with Chloe. And Chloe was… giggling?

"Are you enjoying this?" Beca said taking Chloe's hand again.

"No" Chloe tried to keep a straight face but she couldn't. Beca looks like a puppy playing tug of war with its owner, it was cute.

"You are so weird." This time Beca pulled on Chloe's hand a bit too harsh causing the redhead to fall forward onto Beca. Chloe's body went flush against Beca's and her lips slightly brushed against Beca's nose. The two stared at each other not knowing what to do next until they heard catcalls.

"Ooooh Beca got herself a girl" a good looking British guy said. "Get it Beca, she's hot!"

"Shut up Luke I do not have a girl. Come on" Beca kept her hold on Chloe's hand and dragged her to the skate and bike shop. As Chloe walked passed Beca's friend Chloe assured to him that Beca and her were just friends.

When the two got inside Beca sigh in relief and finally drops Chloe's hand. "Take a look around and pick your board. I'll be here if you need assistance."

Chloe smiled brightly and walked around the store. Chloe inspected every board her eyes came in contact with. Chloe would run her hands all over the board then she would move her lips in different directions and squint her eye if she sees something that interest her. Then Chloe would shake her head and move on to the next one.

Beca was studying Chloe's many different expressions. Beca found some of it adorable other times she found it creepy. Like when Chloe's lips would jut out as far it could, like Chloe is trying to kiss the board. Beca's favorite expression was when Chloe would drag her lower lip from left to right while biting it.

"What?" Chloe said when she noticed Beca staring.

"You make weird faces."

"Sorry it's just I can't choose. Nothing really speaks to me. Maybe I should get this one it's cute" Chloe said holding a board that has music notes decorated on it.

"No, you should pick something that you actually like. If you and your board aren't one then bad things will happen" Beca places the board back in the rack.

"Bad things?" Chloe smiles and raises a brow.

"There was this one time when I broke my board and rushed to get a new one. I just took whatever was near me. And then when I did a trick that I can do in my sleep, I fell and broke my arm. I couldn't skate for five months. So now I just make my own board. It takes time but it's worth it."

Chloe did notice that Beca's board has the same looking head phones and B on it that was similar to Beca's graffiti work. "Wow, ok then let's keep on looking."

As they continued their search Beca thought Chloe about the different parts of the board. Chloe kept on nodding even though she didn't understand what Beca said half the time. Beca seemed to notice since Chloe would scrunch up her nose every time she named a part of the board.

"You know you can tell me to shut up if you want. I won't get mad."

"I don't want you to shut up. I love hearing your voice and the passion you have for skating is very admirable."

"Admirable? Really that's the word you would choose?" Beca said smirking.

"Yeah. Usually people would bitch about how their life sucks…"

"Wow you said bitch. Never thought you would be that kind of girl?"

"Well there's a lot of things you don't know about me" Chloe smiled at Beca before examining the board in front of her. It surprised Beca when she actually wanted to uncover the real Chloe Beale.

"Also your voice sounds angelic. It's like music to my ears."

"Uh thanks" Beca blushed and almost dropped the board she was holding. Beca tried to play it cool as if she was throwing the board around but Chloe noticed.

"Have you ever tried singing?" Chloe looked at the board that Beca was holding and shook her head no.

"I was part of the school choir for a year but then I drop out to take home ec for the free food of course."

"I would have guessed after watching you devour a whole pie of pizza. We should totes sing together."

"Uh no, let's keep looking" Beca said walking away from Chloe and hopefully from the subject.

Thirty minutes later and Chloe still couldn't choose.

"How about this one?" Chloe points at a board with a ladybug on it.

"You don't seem to like it. How about we come back tomorrow? I heard there's a new shipment coming, you might find something you like then."

"Okay. I'm fine with that but what about our lesson?" Chloe said pouting she really wanted to learn.

"I don't think it's going to happen anyway" Beca looks outside to see that it was pouring down hard.

Chloe's pout grew bigger as she stared at the rain.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Wait, where do you live?" Chloe asked not wanting to part ways yet.

"Down in Mane near the library."

"That's great my place is near yours" Chloe beamed and Beca raised a brow. "Since we can't have our lesson. We're going to hang out in my place!"

Beca's objection would have been futile since Chloe had her arm linked and locked on to Beca's.

When they got outside they didn't realize how hard it was actually raining. Just one step and you'll be completely soaked.

"Do you have an umbrella?" Chloe asked and Beca shook her head no. "I guess we'll have to share mine. We just have to squeeze together so we won't get wet."

"I have an idea" Beca took out her board "We can ride my board to your house. I'll steer while you hold the umbrella. That way we'll get home faster."

"You're so smart Beca" Chloe went to hug Beca again. Beca was prepared this time and actually gave Chloe a proper hug. Chloe smiled when she felt Beca hug her back. "Your hugs are getting better.'

"Thanks" Beca said pulling back and taking her helmet out of her backpack. "Here wear it" Beca handed Chloe her helmet.

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine" Beca got on her board and waited for Chloe to climb on.

Once Chloe got Beca's helmet on she positioned herself behind Beca. Beca looked back to find Chloe nervous. Chloe was a little scared since it was her first time riding a skateboard, she didn't know what to do.

"Hey don't worry I got you. Just hold onto me and try not move too much. Oh and by the way you look cute with the helmet on."

Chloe blushed "Thanks" her nervousness easing up a little. While Beca mentally slapped her head she never use the word cute. It's not even in her vocabulary.

"You ready?"

"Yup!"

And they were off to Chloe's house. It was a little hard steering, they would stop if they had to make a turn, but Beca seems to manage. Also Chloe would hold on tighter to Beca when they were going too fast. Beca noticed and teased the girl a little by going faster than before. Chloe got her payback by poking Beca on her belly button. However it almost caused them their life when they almost ran into a tree.

Eventually they got to Chloe's place in one piece and without a single drop of rain on them.

"Nice place" Beca said looking around Chloe's house. None of Chloe's family members were at the house. They were all busy doing their own thing.

"Thanks. We are going to have so much fun together. We can do each other's hair, paint our nails, have some girl talk, …" Chloe stopped when she saw Beca looking at her as if saying 'are you serious right now?'

"I'm just kidding Beca I know you're not into those kind of stuff" Chloe laughed while Beca scowled. "Let's go to my room and see what we can do for fun" Chloe said winking at Beca.

Beca stood there with her mouth open. Beca shook her head, she didn't know why her mind was coming up with such dirty thoughts.

When Beca entered Chloe's room she was surprise to see that it's not your typical pink room. It was blue and covered with tons of posters of movies, artist, and pictures. There was a decent size bed, computer and…

"Woah you play the guitar?" Beca said pointing at the instrument near Chloe's bed.

"No not really. My dad bought it for me when I was six. I never really got around to playing it since I was busy singing."

"Do you mind if I play with it?"

"Nope go ahead" Chloe said sitting on her bed.

Beca picked up the guitar and sat down next to Chloe. Chloe watched attentively as Beca examined the instrument like she did when she was picking out a board. Beca gently strummed the guitar and when it made a sound Beca smiled.

"Your face lights up when you find something interesting" Chloe points out.

"Well you bite your lower lip and your eyes sparkle when you see something interesting" Beca said and turned to look at Chloe who was staring right back at her.

"Your eyes are really pretty" Chloe said.

"Thanks so are yours."

"Thank you."

"Why are we staring at each other?" Beca questioned but still kept her eyes on Chloe.

"I don't know" Chloe shrugged. The two kept staring at each other until Chloe got an idea "We should totes write a song!"

Beca had to shake her head because all she could see right now was Chloe's face. It was weirding her out, seeing Chloe's head floating around was creepy.

"Sure but about what?" Beca strummed the guitar again.

Chloe pursed her lips as she thought about it. "About us!"

"Like how you're a nerd?" Beca laughed earning her a smack on the arm.

"Actually that's not a bad idea."

"Ok then" Beca strummed a random note and sang the first thing that came to her head when she thought of Chloe "You are nerd."

"And you are a punk" Chloe playful bump Beca's shoulder.

Beca rolled her eyes and sang what she was going to say next "can you make it any more obvious?"

Chloe gasp and Beca's eyes widen. The lyrics didn't sound lame at all.

"Oh my gosh Beca! That sounded amazing!" Chloe got up on her bed and started jumping on it.

Beca smiled at Chloe's enthusiasm and played the guitar while Chloe sang the lyrics.

"I' am a nerd and you are a punk can I make it any more obvious!"

Chloe pulled Beca up with her and they both jumped together on Chloe's bed. The two kept rocking out to the same lyrics over and over again. It was their first time writing a song and it didn't sound like crap of course they would celebrate.

Beca felt her cheeks hurt because she's never smiled so much in her life before. Chloe on the other hand couldn't stop smiling because Beca's smile was so contagious.

Eventually the loud clap of thunder surprised them and knock them off their feet. They both landed on their backs on Chloe's fluffy blue carpet, laughing.

"That scared the shit out of me" Beca said looking up at the ceiling.

"Yeah but it was fun" Chloe said out of breath.

"Yeah it was."

Beca was surprised when Chloe moved to hug her. It was an awkward hug since Beca was still holding the guitar but Chloe managed to wrap an arm Beca's waist and tuck her head in between Beca's neck and shoulder. "Uhm…Chloe?"

"Hmmm?" Chloe hummed into Beca's neck which send shivers down Beca's spine.

"What are you doing?"

"Duh I'm thanking you for making this day fun!" Chloe said like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Your welcome?" Beca said patting Chloe on the back.

Beca waited for Chloe to move off her but the redhead seemed comfortable. The two laid on the floor inches apart as they tried to figure out the rest of the song. Some of the lyrics they came up were ridiculous

"I have red hair you have ear spikes, together we are a pear."

"Seriously Chloe, fruits?"

"I meant pair, a set of two things."

"Oh. That still sucks though." Chloe punched Beca on the arm.

"How about this one 'annoying as she is she stills makes the best cheese'"

"What?"

"I don't know. You make pizzas so I thought of cheese."

"Now that's lame. What else can we sing about us?" Chloe pondered for a moment.

Beca opened her mouth to say something but closed it.

Chloe noticed Beca's hesitation. "What? Do you have something?"

"Yeah." Chloe urged Beca to go on "You are a nerd. I' am a punk. Can I make it any more obvious? We are friends haven't you heard" Beca whispered the last verse.

"Awww Beca, we are friends. Don't ever doubt that" Chloe held Beca in her arms as Beca blushed.

"Sorry it's just I haven't had a real friend in a while."

"Well now you have one."

"You can let go of me now" Chloe was still holding Beca, hers arms around Beca's shoulder. Chloe's reply was to pull Beca against her even more. Beca rolled her eyes but enjoyed the hug.

"Do you have any more lyrics for our song?"

"Yeah. Listen to this. We are friends haven't you heard how we rock each others… that's all I've got so far."

There was a long pause before Chloe got an idea "I got it!" Chloe bit her lip as she looked at Beca's eyes. Beca gulped because she found the lip bite sexy and scary at the same time.

Chloe placed her mouth next to Beca's ear as she seductively sang "How we rock each other's…beds."

"CHLOE!" Beca's face instantly turned red and her hand shot up to cover her face.

Chloe laughs and kisses the top of Beca's head causing Beca to blush even more.

"I'm only kidding Beca."

"You really love teasing me don't you?" Beca said peeking through her fingers

"Yes I do. You can tell me stop if you don't like it" Chloe pulled Beca's hand away from her face.

"I know but this way I get to tease you too."

"Oh Beca you can tease me all. Night. Long."

"Chloe!"

"I'm sorry Beca but you make it so easy" Chloe said laughing.

"Can we please talk about something else" Beca knew that if she kept on blushing she would surely get a nosebleed. This was the first time Beca has blushed this many times. Guys, mostly skaters, try to hit on her but no one was even close to making her blush well there was Jesse but it wasn't this intense.

"How about we play 20 questions so we can get to know each other better?"

"Fine. Are you going to let go of me now?"

"Nope!"

The two played twenty questions and Chloe was right they did get to know each other more. They were at their twelfth question when the doorbell rang.

"Someone is at the door. Stay here I'll get it" Chloe lets go of Beca and Beca instantly wanted to pull Chloe back to her to feel that soothing warmth that Chloe can only emit.

Beca watched Chloe go before playing and singing their new song. Beca smiled to herself, she actually has a friend that she can connect with it and be herself without being judged. Beca placed the guitar back in its place and went downstairs. Beca was half down the stairs when she heard female voices. Beca took a peak and saw that it was Chloe's friends, the Bellas. Chloe looks like she was enjoying their company and probably has forgotten about her. Or worse Chloe wanted to hide Beca because she was embarrassed to be seen with her, like Jesse. Beca sighed she knew it was too good to be true. Beca sneaked out the back door and went out on the pouring rain, not caring if she got soaked at least it will mask the tears.


	3. My Puppy!

**NOTE: I don't know what's wrong with me but this story is getting longer probably more than 5 chapters. I really need to finish my other stories.**

* * *

Beca was two houses away from Chloe's house when she stopped walking and groaned.

"Fuck!" Beca screamed and kicks the puddle that was on the street. Beca then wiped the tears that still hadn't stop coming down "Stupid Chloe and her acapella friends!" Beca was now stomping on the puddle. Water was splashing everywhere and Beca's jeans and shoes were soaked.

"Having fun in your kiddie pool?"

Beca whipped her head around so fast at the familiar voice. "Chloe?" Beca whispered and blinked her eyes not believing it.

"Hi!" Chloe smiled. Chloe was out in the pouring rain wearing a yellow raincoat, holding a yellow umbrella in her right hand and Beca's skateboard in her left. Beca's mouth hung open she was lost for words. "What are you doing out here? I went to get you to meet the Bellas but you weren't there. Then I saw you through the window walking outside the rain."

"I..uh" _Chloe chased after me?_

Chloe walked closer to Beca until she was within reach before pulling Beca out of the puddle and under the umbrella. Once they were face to face that's when Chloe noticed Beca's puffy red eyes.

"Beca were you crying? Did something happen? Was there an emergency? Is that why you left your board and stomping on the puddle?"

Everything that Chloe said flew pass Beca's head because she still couldn't believe the fact that Chloe went after her. _Chloe was out here looking for me, worrying about me and Chloe even took the initiative to bring my board with her. Of course Chloe isn't that type of person. I'm so stupid for thinking that Chloe would be ashamed of me._

"Beca!" Chloe shook Beca until the girl finally spoke.

Beca looked down feeling guilty all of a sudden for thinking badly of Chloe "I'm sorry."

"No need to be sorry Becs. Is everything ok?"

"Yeah. There's no emergency."

"Then why did you leave?" Beca heard the sadness in Chloe's voice. Chloe really wanted to spend more time with Beca and get to know her friends. So when Chloe saw Beca walking out in the rain she was disappointed that Beca didn't want that. However she was Chloe Beale so she went after Beca.

"I just thought you wanted to be alone with your friends" Beca said with her head still down.

"I do which includes you Beca." Beca lifts her face up to meet Chloe's eyes. "You're my friend too. I mean we just wrote a song about it."

"Yeah we did and it was awesome" Beca smiled at the memory.

"I totally forgot that I'm hosting movie day today. I got so excited for our lesson that it slipped my mind. Now come on I like you to meet the Bellas. Unless you don't want to" Chloe tilts her head to the side, rocks on her heels and looks at Beca with pleading eyes.

Beca rolls her eyes at Chloe's cute little antics. "Let's go meet the Bellas" Beca grabbed hold of Chloe's hand making Chloe gasp. Beca looked at Chloe questioningly. "What?"

"You initiated contact, your holding my hand!" Chloe said blissfully.

"Oh" Beca quickly drops Chloe's hand but Chloe snatches Beca's hand back.

"No take backs." The two walked back hand in hand to Chloe's house. Beca held her board with her free hand saying that it was too heavy for Chloe to carry. Chloe just smiled and thanked the gentlewomen.

As they were walking back Beca couldn't understand why her body felt warm instead of cold. She guessed that it might be because of Chloe's warm hand holding her. Beca takes a look at their joined hands then Chloe's face.

Chloe noticed Beca staring. Chloe turned her head and asked. "Yes?"

"Huh?"

"You were staring."

"You look like a banana."

Chloe giggles "And you look like a wet puppy."

Once inside the house Chloe took two towels out of the closet to dry Beca. Chloe first took off Beca's jacket and pants leaving Beca in her white t-shirt and boxers. Chloe then placed a towel around Beca and began to dry Beca with the other towel. Chloe dabbed the towel into Beca's wet skin making sure to not rub too hard. Beca just stood there staring at the girl that was caring for her.

Beca didn't know why Chloe was drying her when she was capable of doing it herself. But most importantly why was she letting Chloe dry her or not push the girl away. Beca didn't want to think about it anymore and just savored the fact that someone actually cares for her. Also when Chloe's hand would touch her skin her mind can't think clearly. Beca won't admit it though that she actually craves the skin to skin contact.

On the other hand Chloe was trying to hold back a grin every time her hand would touch Beca's smooth skin. When Chloe got to Beca's face, Beca couldn't help but study every detail of Chloe's face. Chloe's freckles, baby blue eyes, beautiful lips, perfect cheekbones, tiny scar on her forehead…

"Chloe" Beca whispered without realizing it.

Chloe stopped her actions and tilts her head in a cute manner towards Beca. "Yes?"

Beca smiled "Nothing." Chloe resumed her wiping until a blonde girl walked in the kitchen.

"Chloe who the fuck is that?"

Chloe didn't turn around and continued to wipe Beca's face. "Aubrey this is Beca. Beca Aubrey."

 _Here it goes the name calling._ Beca thought.

"Why is she wet, she's messing up your floor."

 _Huh?_

"I'll clean it up later and plus look at her. She looks like an adorable wet puppy!" Chloe coed and rubbed both of Beca's cheeks with the towel.

"Chloe!" Beca whined and moved her head away from Chloe's touch. Chloe's response was to mess up Beca's already messed up hair. Beca groaned and crossed her arms as she glared at Chloe who just smiled back.

"Hey Aubs where's the popco…Awww Chloe found a stray puppy" a tall brunette said when she spotted Beca.

"Popcorn isn't done yet Stace."

Stacie went over to where Beca was and pinched her cheeks.

"She's cute huh?" Chloe said as she giggled at Beca swatting away Stacie's hands.

"Yeah she is! Aubrey can we keep her pleaseee?" Stacie pleaded as she finally stopped assaulting Beca.

"Hey I'm not puppy!" Beca said.

"Puppy!" Someone yelled from the living room "I want to see a puppy. Where's the puppy" a fat blonde appeared along with five other girls. "That's not a puppy she's more like a bulldog"

Beca growled which caused everyone to take a step back except for Chloe. "Beca" Chloe warned.

"What?" Beca said shrugging.

"She's not a puppy. She's my awesome friend Beca, Beca these are the Bellas. I'll introduced you guys later. Right now Beca go upstairs and change. My shirt and shorts are in the second drawer and underwear in the third." Beca blushed at the thought of her wearing Chloe's underwear. "We'll meet you in the living room once you're done and please don't leave again" Chloe said with pleading eyes as she ran her hand up and down Beca's arm.

"I won't I promise" Beca gave Chloe a playful punch on her shoulder to cement her promise before heading upstairs to Chloe's room.

"Chloe what was that?" Aubrey questioned.

"What was what?" Chloe said ducking her head as she went into the living room along with the rest of the Bellas.

"I'm telling you Aubrey there is at least two lesbians in the Bellas" Fat Amy pointed at Cynthia Rose and Chloe.

Aubrey gulped and scratched her throat. She was looking at Stacie who was bending down to pick up the popcorn bag that she dropped. "Uh huh" Aubrey quickly said before making her way into the living room. Leaving a confused Fat Amy behind.

Beca came down five minutes later wearing Chloe's plain white t-shirt and basketball shorts that was a bit too big for her. Beca stood at the side watching the Bellas chat widely her eyes focused on Chloe who was waving her hands everywhere.

"Chloe your puppy is here" Aubrey said noticing the timid girl.

"I'm not her puppy nor a dog."

"Aubrey stop calling Beca a dog" Chloe said reprimanding Aubrey.

"You called her a puppy too."

"Well…" Chloe bit her lip, yup she was guilty as charge.

Beca found it hilarious to see the overly confident Chloe shrink so Beca decided to end her misery. "She can call me a puppy."

"See I can call Beca a puppy because I'm special. Oh and by the way Beca you totes look good in my clothes."

"Thanks" Beca whispered as she blushed and looked at the family picture on her left to hide her blush.

Aubrey cocked a brow. "Stacie compliment Beca" Aubrey needed to test her theory out. Something was going on between the two.

"Oook." Stacie was unsure why Aubrey was telling her to do this but she'll basically do anything Aubrey says. "Hey Beca your beauty is so natural; you don't even need makeup on" Stacie sincerely said because Beca did look beautiful without makeup.

"Sure" Beca said shrugging, not really caring.

"Stacie is right. You have natural beauty!" Chloe agreed which made Beca blushed again. Aubrey crossed her arms and carefully scrutinized Beca with her eyes.

"Ahem" the fat blonde coughed "You forgot to introduce the rest of us to your puppy Chloe."

Beca rolled her eyes at her new nickname at least it's better than helmet girl, skater douche or dirt face. It only happened once, Beca fell off her board first face on the dirt because she didn't see the rock that was on the pavement.

"Beca these are the Bellas" Chloe introduced each one. Once everyone was properly acquainted with Beca they all searched for a seat in the tiny living room that barely fits all of them.

Aubrey who was the leader of the Bellas took it upon herself to construct a seating arrangement. "Now since there is limited space we have to arrange our seating so..." Aubrey yelped when she felt a hand tug on her arm.

"Aubrey is sitting on me!" Stacie pulled Aubrey on her lap. Stacie was sitting on the armchair to the left of the couch. Aubrey was about to speak when Stacie cut her off. "Don't argue with me." Aubrey nodded and got comfortable.

Beca took a seat on the floor away from Stacie with Lilly, Jessica and Ashley. Chloe was about to sit on the couch, the spot above Beca, when she was pushed aside by Fat Amy. "Sorry ginger but I'm sitting here" Fat Amy flopped down on the couch with Cynthia Rose, and Denise.

Chloe landed on top of Beca's lap with an oomph. Beca shrieked when Chloe suddenly landed on top of her, Chloe's arms were around Beca's neck while Beca was cradling Chloe's body. "Can I sit here?"

Beca blinked rapidly at their position. "Uh…" Chloe took that as a no and started to get up.

"You can sit!" Beca quickly said and pulled Chloe backed down on her lap. It was her way of saying sorry to Chloe for leaving.

"Thanks. If you get uncomfortable just tell me and I'll get up" Beca nodded.

"So what are we watching?" Ashley or was it Jessica asked.

"The Conjuring" Stacie said in a scary voice. "Everybody ready because I'm starting it."

Chloe adjusted herself on Beca's lap so she was facing the T.V. Beca closed her eyes at the sensation of Chloe's butt moving on top of her crotch. "Ready!"

The movie was just beginning when Chloe felt Beca get antsy. "Are you ok? I know you hate movies…" Chloe learned that during their twenty questions game.

"No. It's…I…" Chloe turned her head to look at Beca and noticed Beca's hand twitching.

"It's ok" Chloe took Beca's hands and placed it around her mid-section. The two felt something flutter in their stomach but they didn't know what it was.

"Sorry. I didn't know where to put them" Beca said looking at where her hands were rested, Chloe's stomach.

"You're adorable."

"Shut up Beale" Chloe giggled "And if you want you can lean back on me" Beca shyly said. Sitting up straight for two hours was probably uncomfortable. Chloe did just that and leaned back onto Beca.

"And you can put your chin on my shoulder…if you can."

"Oh you did not just dis me" Beca placed her chin on Chloe's shoulder to prove her wrong.

"I'm only kidding Beca. Your height is what makes you so adorable." Beca rolled her eyes and squeezed Chloe.

"Let's just watch the movie" Chloe nodded before placing her hands on top of Beca's. The two contently sighed, they were very comfortable sitting like this.

"Do you see that" Aubrey whispered and hits Stacie on the arm causing the popcorn she was holding to fall on her chest. Stacie frowned at the popcorn on her chest but still ate it anyway.

"See what?"

"That" Aubrey pointed at Beca and Chloe snuggling.

"Oh. Why didn't you just say so" Stacie placed her arms around Aubrey and nuzzled Aubrey's cheeks. Stacie might be smart but sometimes she is clueless like everybody else in the room.

Fat Amy narrowed her eyes at Aubrey picking out popcorn off of Stacie's chest before eating it. Then at Beca and Chloe cuddling before leaning to whisper to CR "There are five lesbians in this room."

"Six" Denise whispered back.

"Hmmm" Fat Amy leaned back on the couch and watched the two couples interact.

Ten minutes into the movie Beca found herself bored so instead she focused on the redhead on her lap. Beca watched as Chloe scrunch her brows trying hard to follow the story line. When the first scary part of the movie came Chloe squeezed Beca's hands. Beca smirked and waited for the moment where Chloe would scream her lungs off and run out the room. However, all Beca got was a flinch and popcorn. Fat Amy got so scared that she almost fell out of the couch. Some of the popcorn in the bowl she was holding flew out and landed all over Beca.

"You want some popcorn?" Beca asked.

"Yes please" Chloe whispered not taking her eyes of the screen.

Beca picked one up that landed on the space between her and Chloe and brought it near Chloe's mouth. Chloe was surprised when she turned her head to see that Beca was about to hand feed her. Chloe looked at the popcorn in Beca's fingers with a raised brow then at Beca. Beca eyes suddenly widens at the realization of what she was about to do and retracted back her hand.

However, Chloe grabbed hold of Beca's wrist and slowly moved her mouth to Beca's fingers while staring at Beca. Beca held her breath and watched as Chloe opened her mouth then darted her tongue out to eat the popcorn. Chloe made sure that her lips didn't make contact with Beca's fingers because she's not sure if the action was welcomed but Chloe so wanted to touch Beca's soft lips.

Beca watched in anticipation, her heart hammering in her chest although she not sure why. Beca didn't even realize her other hand that was around Chloe has a death grip on Chloe's shirt. Chloe notice though. When Chloe finally had the popcorn inside her mouth Beca let out a breath and licked her lips as Chloe chewed the popcorn.

"Hmm delicious. More please!" Chloe emphasized her request by rocking side to side on Beca's lap.

"S-sure" Beca stutters due to the sensation and grabs another popcorn and hand fed Chloe.

To re-pay Beca for feeding her Chloe ran her fingers over Beca's arm also because Chloe wanted to feel more of Beca. Beca tensed at the contact. Chloe turned around to ask Beca if this was ok. Beca's only response was to smirk. Chloe raised a questioning brow at Beca. That's when Beca turned her hand so that she too can play with Chloe's fingers. Beca didn't know what prompted her to do that but she was glad that she did. Chloe's fingers felt amazing against hers. It wasn't like their usual hand holding because this time they both can explore. Chloe turned around to face the T.V. but half of her attention was on her and Beca's hands playing with each other.

Stacie saw how Beca was feeding Chloe popcorn and decided to do it with Aubrey too. Aubrey didn't hesitate to eat the popcorn Stacie offered. Aubrey even gave Stacie's pointer finger a kiss. Stacie giggled and kept on feeding Aubrey. Stacie had to admit Beca's moves were smooth maybe they can swap knowledge later to woo their girls further.

"Hmmm Interesting. Very interesting" Fat Amy said rubbing her chin. There was definitely something going on between Chloe and Beca as well as Aubrey and Stacie. And there's no doubt that there's something going on between Denise and CR because they were currently kissing.

Beca was about to feed Chloe another popcorn when she felt Lilly's eyes on her. Beca turned to face the girl and saw that Lilly was staring at her, smiling creepily.

"The fuck?" Beca whispered with a raised brow.

Lilly's response was to open her mouth, giving Beca a clear view of her tonsils.

"You gotta be kidding me" Beca rolled her eyes and threw a popcorn in Lilly's mouth. Lilly chewed on it happily. That's how Beca became Chloe's and Lilly's feeder during the entirety of the movie. Beca didn't mind though as long as Chloe kept playing with her fingers which Chloe did.


	4. Fluffy Pillows!

"Wow that was some scary shit" Cynthia Rose said once the credits start rolling.

"It wasn't that bad" Chloe said still sitting on Beca's lap.

"Yeah. It wasn't scary at all" Beca backed Chloe up.

"Yeah because you two were too busy playing with each other to pay attention to the movie" Fat Amy said and the rest of the Bellas agreed. Even Aubrey and Stacie paid more attention to the movie.

Chloe's and Beca's response was to laugh. "Stop Beca that tickles!" Beca was lightly running her fingers over Chloe's lady bug tattoo which Beca quickly found out was Chloe's ticklish spot.

"My point exactly." When Beca and Chloe didn't stop their tickling Fat Amy decided to throw a pillow at Beca's head.

Beca's head suddenly jerked forward at the impact. Chloe gasp "Beca are you ok?"

"Yeah" Beca rubbed the back of her head. "It just took me by surprise."

"Don't hit Beca like that!" Chloe takes the pillow and throws it back at Fat Amy but it hits Ashley instead.

As the pillow falls from Ashley's face you can see the shock written all over her face.

"Oh my gosh Ashley I'm so sorry."

Ashley then takes the pillow and throws it at Chloe but Beca catches it.

"Aww Beca! you saved me" Chloe hugs Beca.

"Well…you are my friend so I have to protect you" Beca said shrugging. While Beca was preoccupied Fat Amy tried to sneak a hit but Lilly quickly takes the pillow and hits Fat Amy.

"Lilly why did you do that?!" Fat Amy said fixing her now ruined hair.

"She fed me" Lilly whispered.

"Well then I guess it's time for a pillow fight!" Fat Amy screams and everybody launched themselves off of their seat and ran around the room looking for a pillow. Chloe who was sitting on Beca's lap went off like a cannon and went to her room to get pillows.

"What the fuck is going on?" Well except for Beca who seems lost. Beca was going around in circles watching as everybody scampered around.

When Chloe came back she was carrying two pillows.

"Oh thanks Chloe. I couldn't find one" Aubrey reached for Chloe's extra pillow but Chloe ran pass Aubrey and gives Beca the extra pillow.

"That is fucked up" Cynthia Rose said who witnessed the exchange. Aubrey clenched her jaw and maintained her composure. She was telling herself that Chloe gave Beca the pillow instead of giving it to her childhood best friend was because Beca was new to the group.

"Here I got one for you" Stacie said as she approached Aubrey shyly.

Aubrey's heart fluttered at the sight before her. Stacie was looking down on the floor as her body sways lightly. "Aww thank you, Stacie" Aubrey takes the pillow from Stacie making sure that their hands brushed in the process.

"This is not the time for sweetness! It's time for war!" Fat Amy shouts hitting Aubrey on the back of her head before running away followed by an angry Stacie. Aubrey lands on the couch face down.

"What the fuck is going on?" Beca said as Chloe hands her a pillow.

"Pillow fight, you've never had a pillow fight before?"

"Nope. What do I do?"

"You just hit people with a pillow like this" Chloe demonstrates by hitting Ashley on the face.

"Doesn't it hurts?" Chloe shakes her head 'no' but the evidence is right before Beca's eyes. Aubrey was still face down on the couch, it was unknown whether she was still breathing or not, and Jessica was getting pounded relentlessly by a blissful Lilly.

"Come on it'll be fun" Beca shrugs and joins in the fun by hitting Chloe in the face.

Chloe lets out a shriek at the unexpected attack. "I thought we were friends?!"

"There are no friends when you're at war!" Fat Amy yells as she hits Aubrey, once she was conscious, again in the back of the head.

"Fuck Amy stop hitting Aubrey!" Stacie yells getting frustrated.

"That's payback from all the running!"

"See no friends in war" Beca hits Chloe again before running away

Chloe lets out another shriek before chasing after Beca.

Turns out Beca was a pro at pillow fights. Beca has managed to hit every girl at least thrice and nobody has yet to hit her. Beca was small and agile, due to her skateboarding skills, to evade any hit that was thrown at her.

Chloe who wasn't really giving it her all was too busy watching Beca fitting in and having fun. It was like watching a kid in a toy store. Beca was all smiles and laughter. The Bellas on the other hand were getting pissed off. They get it, it's a pillow fight you get hit but the thing is they want to hit Beca back but they can't. Also the Bellas noticed how Beca would hit Chloe lightly while hitting the others hard, that was so unfair.

After getting hit for the fifth time by Beca, Fat Amy decides to make things interesting.

"Beca vs. Everybody else go!" Fat Amy said.

"Wait what?" Beca stood still in the middle of living room as every head in the room slowly turned her way. Not a second later Beca was getting barraged by a bunch of pillows, there was no escape.

"Fuck! Chloe help me!" Beca said as she lay on the floor with her head tucked under her arms.

Chloe was about to speak when Fat Amy suddenly screamed "Beca and Chloe vs. Everybody!"

"Wait…oomph!" Chloe gets a face full of pillow. Half the Bellas were hitting Beca while the other was beating Chloe up.

Beca and Chloe somehow managed to get near each other as the Bellas continued to hit them. Beca had Chloe in a protective embrace. Beca didn't know that Chloe was going to get hit too. However as minutes ticked by Beca's and Chloe's position changed and Aubrey noticed.

Aubrey stops her hitting and pulls Stacie aside. "What?" Stacie questioned, she was having fun attacking Beca's butt.

"Is it me or does this scene look a little more romantic than it should be?" Aubrey asked. Stacie scrutinizes the scene before and concludes that Aubrey was right.

Chloe and Beca were looking and smiling at each other with pure bliss. Like this is the best day ever despite getting hit repeatedly. Also they were holding each other in a very intimate way. Beca's arms were around Chloe's neck while Chloe's arms were around Beca's waist. Then every time the Bellas would hit Chloe or Beca it brought the two closer to each other until their foreheads were touching. The lightning outside was even illuminating their forms, making them glow. Then to top it off the feathers that had escape from the pillows were like added effects making the scene look heavenly.

It was like the perfect wedding picture was right before them. Aubrey snickered, Chloe wasn't going to marry this skater punk. Aubrey spoke too soon when Chloe wiped a single tear that escaped Beca's eye from laughing too much. It wasn't just a quick wipe it was slow and tentative. As if Chloe was touching Beca for the last time, Chloe wanted to remember and savor the moment. Aubrey thought that Beca's smile couldn't get any wider it did. As soon as Chloe's fingers trailed down Beca's cheeks to her neck Beca's smile increase tenfold.

"Yup there's definitely something going on with those two" Aubrey sighed it was only a matter of time. Although she's not sure when because Chloe could be oblivious at times and Beca seems like the type of person who doesn't do emotions.

"I thought there already was" Stacie said. After the popcorn feeding Stacie thought that the two were at least dating.

"Nope not yet though. Maybe someday. It depends on how stupid and clueless they are."

"I think they make a cute couple." Stacie leans closer to Aubrey's ear and whispers "just like us." Aubrey blushes and smacks Stacie's butt who just grins seductively.

"But in all seriousness though, are you ok?" Aubrey raises a questioning brow. "You got hit twice by Amy and it was pretty hard" Stacie cups Aubrey's face.

"I'm fine Stacie" Aubrey smiles shyly at Stacie's concern then kisses the inside of Stacie's wrist. "You can kiss it better after, if you want?"

"Oh I'll do more than just kiss it" Stacie wiggled her eyebrows at the blushing blonde.

"I said war is not the time for sweetness! Everybody vs. Stacie!" Fat Amy noticed the two acting all lovey dovey and decided to stop it because this is war!

A laughing Jessica turns around to hit Stacie but was met with a pillow to her face. It was such a hard hit that Jessica fell to the ground with a loud thud and a groan. Everybody froze, except for two people who were too immersed at each other to even notice that everyone had stopped hitting them, and looks at Jessica then to the heaving blonde clutching a pillow.

"Nobody hits Stacie" Aubrey growls. Stacie smiles and mouths a thank you to Aubrey.

There was a chorus of yes and 'no' head shaking.

"Seriously it's like they're on their own world" CR said noticing Beca and Chloe still holding each other and laughing.

"Lesbihonest" Fat Amy whispers before taking two pillows and hitting both girls on the head so that their foreheads would knock against each other.

"Ow!"

"What the fuck dude!? Woow what happen to Ashley?" Beca questioned as she absentmindedly rubs the spot she made contact with on Chloe's forehead. Chloe closes her eyes and sighs in contentment.

"Her name is Jessica, I'm Ashley" Ashley said.

"Oh sorry" Beca rubs the back of her neck.

"Aubrey knocked her out because she was messing with Aubrey's girl" Fat Amy pointed at Stacie.

Both Aubrey and Stacie blushed as they look at each other.

"Don't worry we don't judge" CR said with Lilly and Denise agreeing with her.

"Let's play a different game, this one hurts" Jessica said as she finally wakes up.

All the girls placed their thinking hats on their heads.

"Let's play…. jousting!" Fat Amy suggested.

"What?" Denise didn't know what it was.

"Amy, that's even more dangerous than pillow fighting" Aubrey said.

"Nooo because we're going to use pillows as our weapons and each other as horses. Now everybody partner up!"

Beca and Chloe instantly look at each other. "Beca's my partner!" Chloe pulls Beca into her. "We are so going to crush this!"

"Yeah we are."

"Nope you guys are going down!" Fat Amy said fits bumping Lilly. It was Stacie and Aubrey vs. Ashley and Jessica vs. CR and Denise vs. Chloe and Beca.

"We need padding because this babies can't get damage" Stacie said grabbing her boobs.

"No they can't" Everybody raises a suspicious brow at Aubrey. "We need it to sway the male judges on our side" Aubrey said trying to cover it up.

"There could be women judges who likes girls too you know" CR points out.

"See! We need Stacie's boobs for that purpose. Chloe do you have any padding" Aubrey tries to diverts the subject.

"Yes!" Chloe leads them to the laundry room and shows them the gear.

"Why do you even have this?" Beca asked, she didn't peg Chloe the type to play this type of sport.

"My brother plays hockey and it was his turn to wash the uniform. So don't worry it's clean."

They all wore their respective gear with pillows and blankets as extra cushion. Beca tied a pillow on each of her legs and tied a blanket around her stomach. Once everybody was well protected they went to their designated position. Bechloe, Beca refused to say Bhloe because that was disgusting, was on one of the hall way while Fat Lilly was on the other end. Staubrey and Jashley were in the living room corners while Ronise were in the kitchen.

"We charge on my count" Aubrey said.

"Wait on 3 or after 3?" Stacie asked.

"After 3" Cynthia answered.

"On 3" Fat Amy said.

Stacie sighed "Even here we can't figure it out." That started a whole discussion on whether it was on 3 or after 3.

"It's after 3" Chloe said to Beca.

"How about we just go 1,2,3 charge" Beca said trying to make things less complicated. The girls agreed and got ready.

"1" Everybody inhaled.

"2" Everybody exhaled.

"This is a bad idea" Beca said. She was regretting on ever agreeing on this. It was fine when it was just a regular pillow fight but this was ludicrous. She was going against girls that are two times bigger than her for goodness sake!

"Don't worry Beca we'll be fine and it's going to be fun!" Chloe assured Beca by squeezing her and kissing her on the back of her neck. Beca's whole body tingled and she seems to calm down until she looked straight ahead of her. Fat Amy looks like a bull ready to come out of its cage and Lilly looks calm but Beca knows that she is ready to kill. Aubrey and Stacie both had a determined look on their face. Ashley and Jessica look harmless. Cynthia Rose and Denise looks like they are ready for a beat down.

"3"

Beca was suddenly feeling nervous, when Amy growled. Then she felt lips graze the outer shell of her ears. "We can do this Beca, I believe in you."

"Fuck it" Beca yelled. If Chloe believes in her then Beca can do it. "Charge!" Each pair let out their own battle cry as they ran to the middle.

 _ **BANG!**_

They all collided with one another and simultaneously falls to the ground. They cried in pain as they cradled a part of their body in their arms.

"We are so stupid!" Aubrey hugged Stacie who was caressing her boobs. She needed more padding.

"Yeah but it was fun!" Chloe looked over at Beca who was inspecting her arm but has a huge smile on her face.

"You know I thought being fat meant more padding but I guess not" Fat Amy said rolling on her back because she landed on her stomach and apparently Lilly.

Everyone gasped when Fat Amy revealed Lilly was underneath her. "Ow. I want a new partner." Lilly said in her normal voice.

The girls then started laughing uncontrollably until the doorbell rings.

"Chinese is here!" Fat Amy yells and the Bellas all rush to the door to greet the delivery guy.

"So you having fun?" Beca looks up from where she was sitting on the floor to Chloe. Chloe was offering her hand out for Beca to take. Beca smiled and took the hand without hesitation unlike when they first met, where Beca left Chloe hanging.

"Yeah. I didn't know that you have to get hurt in order to have fun?" Beca fake limps.

"Oh don't be such a baby! You have padding all over the place!"

"It still hurts though."

"Well then let's get you healed with some Chinese food!"

"Is it for free?"

"I swear Beca you are the cheapest person ever. Your cheaper than Mr. Krabs and yes it's free."

Beca smirks and shrugs before heading to the kitchen but she was stopped when Chloe suddenly jumps on her back. "What the?"

"I'm riding you remember?" Chloe leans over Beca's shoulder so they are face to face.

"I thought I was your puppy not your pony?"

"I've always wanted a pony when I was a child."

"Well you can't have both so pick one. What do you want me to be for you?"

"Wait for real?" Beca nods. "You're serious? I could choose what you are to me in my life?" Beca rolls her eyes and nods again. Chloe's eyes beamed with joy.

"But I get to choose what you are in my life too. It's only fair."

"Okay, deal!" they both shook hands at that. "Give me time to think and I'll come up with something."

"Yeah me too."

"Um…Beca?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you give me ride to the kitchen? Pwease!" Chloe puts on her puppy dog eyes.

Beca narrows her eyes at Chloe but her resolve quickly dissolves. "Fine" Beca huffs and carries Chloe to the kitchen.

"Yay! Thanks Beca!" Chloe squeezes Beca and nuzzles her cheeks against Beca's. Beca smiles at Chloe's affection.

"You know I think your taking advantage of me in our friendship here, Beale."

"Remember, Mitchell free pizzas."

"Damn you and your delicious pizza!" Beca picked up her pace and ran to the kitchen with Chloe holding on for dear life.

Unbeknownst to them, Aubrey was watching them. Aubrey shook her head Beca was whipped and her and Chloe weren't even together yet.

"Hey Aubs?" Stacie yelled from the kitchen "can I have your egg roll?"

And that's were Beca and her are alike, they were both whipped.

"Yes Stacie you can have them."

"Yay!"

* * *

The Bellas plus Beca ate the Chinese food on the tall kitchen island while standing up due to the lack of chairs. Beca had to use one of those wooden step so she can eat properly. The Bellas all laughed and made jokes but to Beca it doesn't seem like they are insulting her. Chloe and Lilly even used a wooden step too so Beca wouldn't feel left out.

After finishing the food, the group stayed in the kitchen to talk about random stuff, but it was mostly about Bella stuff. Beca watched on, she was a little intrigue that she even voiced her opinion about the song choices being outdated. As a result, she got scolded by Aubrey thankfully Chloe was there to defend her and ease the tension.

When it came to personal stuff Beca gave short answers and tried to avoid some of them. It's not that Beca doesn't trust them it's that it's hard for her talk about her personal life and open up. Beca was therefore thankful again for Chloe driving the conversation away from her when she doesn't feel comfortable. Chloe can see Beca is trying to join the conversation and that was enough for her.

Hours pass and soon it was time to go home well Beca has to go home. The Bellas were apparently having a sleepover. Chloe offered Beca to stay but Beca wasn't comfortable yet to spend the night. So Chloe instead offered to walk Beca home since she did promise to when Beca walked her home the first day they met.

Beca refused but Chloe was persistent and Chloe was already wearing her banana raincoat. Beca sighed in defeat and borrowed an umbrella to walk home. Beca didn't know how it turned from Chloe walking her home to the entire Bellas walking her home. Aubrey refused to let Chloe walk home alone after walking Beca home. Then for some reason Fat Amy decided for a fieldtrip to Beca's house so they can bother her whenever they please.

That's why Beca was here now, outside in the pouring rain with a bunch of girls wearing yellow raincoats. Beca had missed the sale on yellow raincoats. It was fun though walking with a the Bellas, it was like an adventure. They look like a bunch of yellow bananas with that one black one because of Beca's black umbrella and clothes.

Once they reached Beca's house Chloe walked Beca alone to Beca's front door.

"Today was really fun!" Chloe smiled swaying the case she was holding. Beca noticed Chloe holding it through their walk but didn't mention it.

"Yeah it was. Thanks for being my friend."

"Your welcome and thank you as well for accepting my friend request."

"So what's in the case?" Beca pointed at the large rectangular case.

"You'll find out when you open it!" Chloe handed Beca the case.

"What?" Beca asked confused as to what was Chloe talking about.

"What's ever in the case is yours and it's my gift to you."

"But I don't have a gift for you."

"Beca being friends doesn't always mean you have to give something back whenever they give you something. As long as your there for your friends then that's enough."

Beca nods and hugs Chloe awkwardly. It was different when she initiates the hugs than when Chloe does. "Thanks."

"Your welcome! So I'll see you tomorrow for our lesson?" Chloe pulled away from the hug to bat her eyelash.

Beca rolled her eyes at Chloe. "You don't need to that Chloe because I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Chloe then leaned in and kissed Beca on the cheek. Beca stiffened and Chloe noticed.

"I shouldn't have done that" Chloe chastised herself in her head.

"No, no it's fine you just caught me off guard" Beca said touching the spot Chloe kissed. Beca didn't know how to feel about the kiss so she brushed it off.

"Are you sure?" Chloe said unsure if Beca was lying or not.

"Yes Chloe I'm sure. Just warn me next time so I don't accidentally punch you on the face." Beca punched Chloe on the shoulder. Chloe laughs and knows that Beca was indeed fine with the kiss.

"I'll see you tomorrow skater girl" Chloe said skipping back to her friend. Beca watches as Chloe jumps on Aubrey unexpectedly causing the blonde to fall on Stacie. Like a domino the rest of the Bellas fell one by one.

"Bye nerd!" Beca screamed hoping Chloe heard her.

Chloe did, she raised her hand up and waved at the wrong direction. Beca shook her head in laughter as she leaned her head against the door. Beca then sets the case down on the floor and opens it. Beca is shocked to see that it was the guitar Chloe's father gave her. Beca was about to run out and give it back to Chloe when she sees a note.

 _Dear Beca,_

 _Don't you dare give it back to me! I have no use for it but you do. I can see that you have a potential to be an amazing guitarist and song writer, if you spend as much time playing the guitar as you do with skating. Oh I almost forgot, please finish our song if you can because I know I can't. I suck at writing, I'm only good at singing and dancing. Hope to hear our song soon!_

 _From your redheaded friend who provides you with free pizzas and hugs. Chloe Belae. Damn it I can't even spell my last name! From Chloe BEALE!_

Beca laughs at the note. That girl was so weird and what's even more weirder is that she is friends with said girl.


	5. First Lesson

**NOTE: That was a fast update! Warning I don't know how to skateboard.**

* * *

The next day it was still raining but that didn't stop Chloe from hanging out with Beca. Like the day before the Bellas also came. They all had fun playing around or just sitting around and talking about their life. Beca and Chloe got closer as well as Beca and the rest of the Bellas.

The day after the next day the sun was up and shining. Which means it was going to be Chloe's first day of skateboarding lesson with professor Beca Mitchell.

Chloe was as always the first one in the park. Beca had decided that they should start at six o'clock sharp because nobody skates that early. They will be the only ones there, that means no fighting over where they can skate or knocking into someone.

Beca arrives at the skate park at the designated time and finds Chloe happily sliding down one of the skate bowls. Beca shakes her head at Chloe's childish behavior. Chloe was wearing sweats and a hoodie which Beca said to wear to prevent scrapes and burns if Chloe happens to fall.

"Yo Chloe! That's not for your butt's enjoyment!" Chloe instantly stops her sliding to run over to Beca and hug her. Beca braces herself and catches Chloe.

"I missed you!" Chloe said into the hug.

"We saw each other yesterday" Beca lets go of Chloe with a smile.

"I still missed you though."

"Fine I missed you too. Now the skate shop is closed since there was flooding in the basement. So you have to use my board for now until you can get one."

"But what if I break it."

"I trust you" Beca doesn't know how important those words were to Chloe. "And if you do then I'll kill you" Beca smirks.

"You are so mean!"

"I'm kidding, Beale" _I can't kill one of the person that makes me…happy._

"So what should we do first professor Mitchell?" Chloe said standing up straight.

"Seriously Chloe? Professor?"

"Yup! I am totes serious Professor Mitchell!" Chloe does a salute.

"I'm not going to teach you then" Beca made a move to leave the park.

"I'm kidding! For reals this time what are we doing first, Beca?"

Beca turns around to face Chloe "Stretches to loosen our limbs."

They do a couple of stretches, along with stolen glances. After that Beca gets on her board to show Chloe the proper way of standing and how the foot on the front provides balance while the back steers. Chloe listens carefully. She was sitting down on the pavement, Indian style.

"You need to get comfortable on the board and your stance first before you can ride" Beca said standing on her board. There was a clicking sound. "Chloe?"

"Yes?" Chloe said hiding her phone in her pocket.

"Did you just take a picture of me?" Beca hates getting her picture taken. She always looks ugly on all of them.

"Maybe" Chloe shrugs.

"Give me the phone, Chloe" Beca commands.

Chloe slowly hands over her phone and Beca sees it. Beca was looking straight ahead while on her board with her hair flowing back due to the wind.

"Can I keep the picture. Please!" Beca rolls her eyes, she had to admit she looked good in the picture.

"Fine but no more pictures of me. I'll let this one slide." Chloe claps her hands excitedly and takes her phone back.

"How about a selfie of us?"

"Chloe! What did I just say?"

"You said no more pictures of you, not us."

"Stupid loopholes. Fine but only one. After that no more pictures, period" Beca grumbles as she sits down next to Chloe.

Beca sits with her left knee, nearest to Chloe, bent while the other straight out and her left hand is behind Chloe's back, leaning on the pavement for support. Chloe copies Beca's position except with her right knee and her right hand is around Beca's shoulder, so their sides are pressed against each other.

"Beca get closer" Chloe scoots closer.

"I can't" Beca could feel Chloe's body heat and it's making her feel weird.

"Yes you can."

Beca then takes the arm that was leaning on the pavement to wrap it around Chloe's waist to get closer. "Happy?"

"Yup!" Chloe smiles at Beca.

"Your camera phone must be really small if we need to be this close to each other."

"Don't hate on my camera. It's small just like you" Beca made an attempt to leave but Chloe stops her. "I'm kidding. Ok here it goes."

They smile at Chloe's phone as Chloe takes the picture. When they see the end result Chloe burst out laughing. Beca looks like a zombie with one of her eyes drooping.

"Delete that!" Beca tries to reach for Chloe's phone but Chloe pulls it out of reach.

"Can I keep it please!" Chloe pouts.

"Fine" Beca thinks that Chloe uses that look every time she wants to go things her way. "But we're taking another one."

"Of course. Ready?"

They were on the same position as before but a lot closer. The side of their breast were pressed against each other. As they look at the camera Chloe can't help but steal a glance at the girl before her. What was supposed to be a quick glance turned into a long stare. It was like she was in some sort of trance. She can't look away at the beauty that was next to her.

Beca noticed and turned her head towards Chloe's "What?" Beca was surprised at how close they were; noses were only a few centimeters apart.

"You look really beautiful" Chloe whispered.

"You too, gorgeous" Chloe smiles at the compliment and Beca can't help the smirk that formed on her face. Chloe was indeed beautiful inside and out, the three days they've spend together were proof of that. They continued to gaze at each other until Chloe accidentally hits the camera button causing the camera to go off.

"How does it look?" Beca asked. They look at the picture.

"It looks great!"

"Yeah we look good" Beca adds.

"Yeah you're a cute couple!" Both Beca and Chloe are startled at the random voice. They see that it was Luke, the boy back in the skate shop, the one that called Chloe Beca's girl.

"We're not a couple Luke!" Beca yells as she stands up and furiously grabs her board. Beca hates that Luke keeps teasing her and Chloe being a couple. _We're not a couple! I mean, why would Chloe like me in that way anyway?_

"Yeah we're not" Chloe dislikes the taste of that sentence coming out of her mouth.

"Sure whatever" Luke skates to a different part of park leaving the two alone again. However, there was an unsettling atmosphere that surrounded them that wasn't there before. They can't even look at each other and silence fell on them. It was weird because Chloe was never quiet, it was scaring Beca. They both thought that it might because of Luke's statement about them being a couple.

"So where were we on our lesson again?" Chloe tries to break the awkward silence.

"You getting on the board and riding it without falling." It seems to work because Beca hands Chloe her helmet and padding with a smile.

Chloe puts it on. "Ok that should be easy" Chloe said getting on the board.

"Wait!" Beca pulls Chloe off the board.

"What?" Chloe looks at Beca, confused.

"We need to figure out which foot you're going to put on the front of the board. Have you ever snowboard or surfed?"

"Nope" Chloe said smiling and bouncing on her feet.

Beca just looks at Chloe. "Well then turn around" Chloe raises a brow but turns away from Beca so that her back is toward Beca's. Beca smirks and pushes Chloe.

Chloe was shocked when Beca pushed her. Good thing she caught herself with her left right foot or else she would have face planted on the concrete.

"What the fudge Beca?!" Chloe turned around with tears pooling in her eyes and her body trembling.

"Oh shit" Beca wasn't expecting that. See this is why she doesn't talk to people.

"If you didn't want to teach me you could have said so" Chloe ran away furiously wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Chloe wait I didn't mean it that way!"

"Way to go Beca. You just made the bubbliest person cry" Luke said shaking his head in disappointment.

"You know I didn't push her to be mean."

"I know but she didn't know that."

"Ugh" Beca said running her hands through her hair. Beca didn't know if she should chase after the girl or let Chloe hate her. Beca decided to chase after the girl. There was just something about Chloe, Beca didn't want to lose her.

Chloe thought that Beca probably doesn't want her anymore after the constant teasing Luke gives Beca. Chloe didn't know why she was crying so much. She usually wasn't like this when people try to be mean to her. She would just smile and ignore it but Beca was different. Beca not liking her and wanting to be her friend was hurting her so much.

Beca spotted Chloe sitting inside a skate pipe. Chloe had her head tucked between her stomach and legs while her arms were wrapped tightly around her knees.

"Chloe" Beca took tentative steps towards Chloe. "Chloe please look at me" When Beca finally reach Chloe, Beca dropped down to her knees so she was leveled with Chloe. Beca then took Chloe's arms and slowly unwrapped them. Chloe's head was still buried in her knees.

"Chloe please look at me" Beca was now shaking Chloe but Chloe wouldn't budge. Beca didn't know what to do. Should she pull on Chloe's hair to lift her head up? No, she would just hurt Chloe. "I have ice cream!" Still nothing. "Chloe come on I'm sorry" tears were beginning to form in Beca's eyes.

Beca took a deep breath there was one thing that could make Chloe look up. "Don't laugh ok? I'm going to do something I'm never going to do in public but I'll do it for you because you're my friend" Chloe stopped sobbing but didn't look up.

"Here it goes" Beca cleared her throat and began to sing "You are nerd. I am a punk. Can I make it anymore obvious?" Beca knew it was working when Chloe's body began to relax. "We are friends. Haven't you heard how we rock other's world. I'm with the aca nerd. I said see you later nerd. I'll be outside waiting for you. I'll be in the park singing the song we wrote…Well that's all I got so far. What do you think?"

Chloe slowly lifted her head up. The sight Beca saw broke her. Chloe's face was full of wet tears and her mascara was running down her face. But what really broke her where Chloe's eyes. They didn't have the usual shine and life, it was dull and devoid of life.

"Chloe I'm so, so sorry" Beca pulled Chloe into a hug. The gentlest hug she had ever given in her life.

Chloe broke down again and started bawling. As a result, Beca started crying too. Beca was never a crier. The only time she cried was during her parents divorced. Beca would cry herself to sleep thinking that it was her fault that her parents were getting divorced. So she had promised that after her parents got divorced that she would never cry again.

However, seeing Chloe Beale cry just makes her want to cry too. It was like when Chloe felt pain Beca felt it too. It was freaking Beca out but it was also exciting her. It was like reliving her parents' divorce again but this time she has a chance to fix it and be happy again.

"Chloe *hic* I* hic* did *hic* n't mean *hic* that *hic* way" Beca sobbed as she hugged Chloe tighter.

Chloe tried to speak but she was crying too much for her to form a coherent sentence.

Beca took it as a bad sign. So she cried even more, her punkass image was totally tarnished. The two sat in the pipe crying in each other's arms for a while. Once their sobbing died down Beca finally pulled out of the hug to look at Chloe.

"I'm really sorry Chloe. I didn't push you because I didn't like you"

"Then why?" Beca's tears were back as Chloe's voice cracked.

"*Hic* it was *hic* away *hic* for you to *hic* see *hic* what foot *hic* should be in the front *hic*"

"Oh Beca I'm sorry I thought it was your way of saying you didn't want to be my friend."

"I want to be your friend!" Beca was still crying.

"Beca you can stop crying now I'm not upset anymore." Chloe said bringing the girl into another hug.

Beca wiped at her face furiously but the tears won't stop falling. Beca didn't know what was wrong with her. Chloe wasn't upset anymore so why was she still crying?

"It won't stop" Beca sobbed.

Chloe pulled out of the hug and kissed Beca on the cheek. The kiss seemed to lessen Beca's sobbing. So Chloe started to pepper kisses all round Beca's face except those lips. Chloe's dad used to do it to her when she was a child. Beca who had stopped crying after the third kiss was fighting off a smile as Chloe continued her assault.

With one final kiss on Beca's nose Chloe pulled away and wiped the remaining tears against Beca's cheeks. "Are you feeling better now?" Beca nodded as Chloe wiped the last wet spot on her face. "Now come on let's continue our lesson… if you still want?"

"I want!" Beca quickly replied.

"Wait!" Chloe stops Beca.

"What?" Beca's heart rate increased as she comes to a conclusion that this is the part where Chloe break things off.

"You said you have ice cream. Where is it?"

"Uh…" Beca's heart rate returned to normal. They were ok and it feels so good.

"Beca were you lying about the ice cream?" Chloe narrows her eyes at Beca.

Beca smiles "No I'm not. Stay here" Beca said before skating out of the park. Chloe goes back inside the pipe and waits for Beca to return.

Ten minutes later Beca comes back with an ice cream in each hand.

"Here" Beca hands Chloe a chocolate ice cream with crushed almonds on top.

"Yay! Thanks Beca. I'll pay you back tomorrow" Chloe takes a big bite of the ice cream and hums "Delicious!"

Beca laughs at Chloe's way of eating ice cream. Chloe laughs too because Beca's laughter does that to her. Just like that they were back to the way they were before. Chloe's eyes were full of life and sparkle just the way Beca likes it. Beca makes a vow to her herself to never hurt Chloe like that again.

"You don't have to pay me back. After all your giving me free pizzas for the rest of my life" the two continued to laugh.

Their laughing session was interrupted when Luke yelled "Woah! Beca bought her girl ice cream!"

"Will you excuse me for a moment" Beca hands Chloe her ice cream to go beat up Luke.

Chloe nods and looks at Beca's very tempting ice cream. Beca leads Luke away from Chloe.

"Dude did you fix whatever was going on with you and your girl?"

"Yes I fixed things with Chloe but she is not my girl!"

"You bought her ice cream though."

"That doesn't mean she's my girl, we are just friends. Really good friends that I would like to keep" _forever_ but Beca doesn't say the last part because nothing lasts forever, right?

"Are you sure because when I want a girl to kiss me I always buy her ice cream."

"And it works?" Beca said getting curious.

"Sometimes, yeah. I get a kiss on the cheek and sometimes when I'm lucky on the lips."

"Oh… but that's not the point here. Just, can you please stop teasing us. I don't want to mess up my friendship with Chloe because of this. So please just back off."

Luke was taken aback by the vulnerability and pleading tone in Beca's voice. "Y-yeah."

"Thanks Luke" Beca lightly punches Luke on his chest to show her appreciation before heading back to Chloe.

"What the fuck?" Luke said in disbelief. "Did you see that?" Luke said to one of his buddies. The guy nods. "Beca Mitchell never touches me like that. Usually it's a bruising punch but never like that. That Chloe girl is turning our Beca into a softy…" Luke stares as Beca does a little skip on her way to Chloe. Luke laughs before adding "…in a good way."

When Beca gets back to Chloe she notices that her ice cream got smaller, significantly.

"Hey did you take a bite of my ice cream?" Beca looks at Chloe suspiciously.

"Nooo" Chloe tries to sound innocent but the evidence was on the corner of her lips.

Beca shakes her head before taking her index finger and wiping the vanilla and sprinkles off Chloe's lips. They both gasp at the contact but didn't show the other how it affected them. Beca then takes her index fingers and puts it in her mouth.

"Hmm…vanilla. You Ms. Beale licked my ice cream so I'm going to lick yours too" Chloe bit her lip at the dirty thought going through her head. Chloe shook the thought away because she shouldn't be thinking about Beca in that way, they were friends.

Beca leans into Chloe and licks Chloe's chocolate ice cream.

"Look at that they're even sharing ice creams" it was one of Luke's buddies. Luke was nowhere to be found; he was probably buying a girl ice cream.

"No we're not!" Beca said defensively. "She licked mines so I have to lick hers too." The boys snickered and Chloe blushed.

"What?" Beca asked confused as she looks at the boys then at Chloe.

"So you lick each other?" One of the boys said trying not to laugh.

"Yes!" Beca said firmly not getting the sexual innuendo. The boys were now laughing "It's just ice cream what is wrong with you people?" Chloe could see Beca getting angry so she decided to step in.

"Can you guys leave us alone please." Luke then came out of nowhere with ice cream in hand and drove the boys away.

"Thanks Luke" Beca said.

"I got your back girl!"

Beca huffs in annoyance as she leans back on the pipe. "What was so funny" Beca said getting irritated. Beca looks at Chloe and saw that her face was red but not from crying this time "Chloe what did I say?"

"You said that we lick each other" Chloe's face and neck were completely flushed.

"Yeah. You lick my ice cream so I have to lick yours too. That's just how it goes."

"The guys think that we lick each other's…" Chloe bit her lip and whispered "privates."

"What?" Beca said not getting it. Chloe rolled her eyes at Beca's cute obliviousness.

"They think that we lick each other's vagina" Chloe said bluntly hoping Beca would get it before she passes out from the heat.

"Wha…oh. Oh!" Beca's nose suddenly burst out bleeding at the realization.

"Oh my gosh Beca!" Chloe drops her ice cream and takes a handkerchief out of her purse.

Beca drops her ice cream too as she places her hands over her bleeding nose. Chloe takes Beca's hands off her nose and uses the handkerchief to stop it from bleeding.

"Aww did I just get Beca hot and bothered?" Chloe said seductively before laughing at Beca's horrified expression.

"Chloeee! It's not funny!"

"I'm kidding Beca! You're so cute!" Chloe pinches Beca's cheeks.

If this is what she gets for being Chloe's friend, constant teasing and bleeding, then Beca will just have to deal with it. Beca is just hoping she doesn't die from blood lost.

"Oh by the way, I almost forgot" Chloe leans in and kisses Beca's cheeks. Beca's eyes widens and her cheeks turns red.

"What was that for?" Beca's voice was muffled.

"A thank you for the ice cream" Chloe kisses Beca's cheeks again but lingers a lot longer. This time Beca's whole body was heating up and her heart was pounding for reason unknown to her. All she knows is Chloe's lips feels really good against her skin. "That one was because I ate some of your ice cream."

"Uh-huh" was all Beca could say because her mind was malfunctioning.

"And this one" Chloe kisses Beca on the cheek again "for the amazing song you wrote."

Nope Beca wasn't going to die from blood lost but from brain damage.

* * *

 **NOTE: At this point they will never get to skate. So I created a Tumblr (Konan8994, same as my name here) specifically for my fanfics. Its purpose is for keep me from updating too long and also I'll put previews for upcoming chapters and stories. Also extra content and for you to ask me about stuff.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	6. My Girl

Chloe and Beca were sitting side by side inside the skate pipe waiting for Beca's nose to stop bleeding.

"Now I feel bad" Chloe said looking down at her lap.

"Hey it's not your fault my body doesn't know how to function well" Beca said as she lifts Chloe's head up so their eyes could meet. "And I guess it's karma for making you cry. Remind me again never to make you cry."

Chloe laughs and it was music to Beca's ears. "And see there's not that much blood coming out" Beca shows Chloe a tissue with a small blotch of blood it. "So stop feeling bad."

"Ok" Chloe said with a smile.

The two sat together as Beca verbally teaches Chloe the basic techniques on how to skate. Chloe tried to pay attention but it was so hard. Beca looks ridiculous with a tissue up her nose.

"Stop giggling Chloe and pay attention!"

"I'm sorry."

"Where was I… right! What you want to do is…" Beca blinks rapidly as a white flash disrupts her. Chloe had taken a picture of her with a tissue up her nose. "I will give you 3 seconds to give me the phone or I will tickle you until you pee your pants."

Chloe raised a challenging brow.

"1, 2, 3!" Beca tried to grab Chloe but Chloe was out of the pipe with lightning speed. "Chloe!"

Chloe ran away from Beca while Beca ran after her. Chloe weaved through a couple of skaters then jump over a rail before sliding down a bowl and getting out from it. Beca couldn't believe how Chloe was parkouring around the skate park. Beca could barely jump over the railings or climb out of the bowl without slipping at least once.

Beca got a brilliant idea though, she grabbed her skateboard and evened the playing field. Chloe looked behind her so she can laugh at a frustrated Beca but what she saw was Beca smirking at her, Beca was gaining on her.

Beca continue to chase after Chloe but once Beca was close enough Beca jumps of her board and tackles Chloe. Which was a bad idea because they are now sliding down the bowl. Beca switches their position so that she was on the bottom. Beca also wraps an arm around Chloe's waist and pulls Chloe against her body. Beca's other arm was protecting Chloe's head which was buried in her chest.

Once they came to a stop Chloe pulls her head out of Beca's chest to look down at Beca. Beca was panting and her face was unreadable.

"Beca?" Chloe said as she takes off the tissue that Beca has forgotten to take off. "Oh look no blood!"

Beca then burst out in laughter and Chloe soon follows. Both women can feel the vibrations resonating off the other as they continued to laugh.

"Fuck, that was fun!" Beca said once her laughter ended.

"Let's do it again!"

Beca stops laughing and sternly said "No! We might get hurt and I don't want you getting hurt"

"Aww you care about me" Chloe nuzzles her nose in the crook of Beca's neck.

"Chloe stop people are staring" Beca tries to wiggle Chloe off her but Chloe won't budge.

"No sex in the bowls" Luke said as he skates by and stops to help Chloe up.

"Shut up!" Beca stand and furrows her brow when she noticed Luke staring at Chloe.

"Hey Chloe I got you a drink. I thought you might be thirsty after all the running."

"Aww thanks Luke" Chloe takes the bottle and then leans up to kiss Luke on the cheek. Beca frowns at the kiss. Beca's frown deepens further as Luke drools over Chloe drinking water. His eyes were glued to Chloe's throat. Beca wanted to punch Luke for checking Chloe out. Yeah Chloe might be single but that doesn't mean Luke can eye fuck her friend.

Luke noticed Beca's jealousy and decided to play with her.

"Hey when you get the basics down maybe I can show you a few tricks?"

Beca's mouth hung open. Chloe was her student. If anyone was going to teach her new tricks it was her and only her.

"I'm sorry Luke but I already have a teacher. A very cute teacher" Chloe winks at Beca.

"Yeah that's right" Beca smiles proudly as she stands right next to Chloe. Beca then places a possessive hand behind Chloe's back. Chloe raises a brow but likes the gesture. Luke cocks his brow knowingly, his work here was done.

"Don't worry Beca I get it. I won't get in the way" Luke winks before skating away.

Beca was baffled and yelled after Luke "What was the wink for?"

"Um…Beca?"

"What?" Beca turns to look at Chloe and sees that her face is bright red. "Are you ok? Are you hot?"

Chloe bites her lip before looking down at where Beca's hand currently resides. Beca follows Chloe's gaze and her eyes widens in embarrassment. Beca's hand has drifted down to Chloe's ass and she was basically cupping it. Beca quickly pulls her hand away like she just touched something hot.

"Oh my gosh Chloe I'm so sorry."

"It's ok" Chloe didn't tell Beca that she had squeezed her butt when Luke winked.

"Let's uh…. continue with our lesson" Beca quickly said before rushing out the bowl. Chloe giggled at Beca slipping down the bowl not once but twice before successfully getting out. Chloe then follows Beca to start their lesson that had been delayed multiple times.

Beca and Chloe spend hours in the park learning how to balance on the board. Once Chloe was confident enough to stand on her own Beca showed Chloe how to start moving. It took a lot of tries but Chloe got the hang of it, sort off. Chloe would roll a couple of inches before she would scream and jump off the board. Chloe almost fell a couple of times but Beca was there to catch her. At the end of the day Chloe still had a lot to learn but Beca was sure that by the end of the week Chloe will be able to skate.

"So tomorrow same time?" Beca asked as she packs up her stuff.

"Yup! Thanks Beca I had fun even though all I did was get on the board and jump once it started moving."

"Hey don't worry you'll get it. I believe in you" Chloe blushes but Beca doesn't notice because she was too busy with packing. "Oh I want to try something while we're walking home."

"What's that?"

"Get on the board" Chloe got on the board, she's not sure where Beca is going with this. "Now take my hand."

"Okay?" Chloe takes Beca's hand. Beca then starts pulling Chloe. "Oh my gosh Beca I'm skating!" Chloe smiles as she looks at the moving ground.

"Well technically I'm pulling you while you're on a skateboard."

"This is so cool but what if I fall?" Chloe was suddenly getting nervous and her legs started to shake as they gained some speed.

"Don't worry I'll be there to catch you" Beca squeezed Chloe's hand as reassurance. Chloe calms down and begins to enjoy the ride.

"Weee!" Chloe lifts up the hand Beca wasn't holding and waves it around.

"Wow Beale you look like a child in one of those kiddie rides in front of the laundromat."

"Hey those are fun rides" Beca rolls her eyes and takes in the sight of Chloe enjoying her own personal ride. Chloe has a huge smile plastered on her face and the wind was gently blowing her hair. From what Beca could tell by looking into Chloe's eyes is that Chloe was realizing why she loves to skate.

"Beca go faster" Chloe commands.

"Alright but you have to bend your knees just a little ok?" Chloe nods and they start to go faster.

* * *

Beca was heading to bed when she received a text message from Chloe. Beca took a peek at her phone to see Chloe had sent her the picture of her and Chloe. Beca smiled at the picture, they both look so happy just being together.

Then Beca sighed she still can't get over the fact that she made Chloe cry. Even though they made up Beca still felt guilty. Chloe has been so nice to her and then what does she do, she makes the girl cry.

"Ugh! Why am I so stupid?!"

Beca tossed and turned in her bed. She needed to make it up to Chloe and Beca knew what she had to do. Beca hurriedly got out of bed and went straight to the garage. Beca couldn't wait to finish it and see the look on Chloe's face when she sees it.

* * *

It was the 5th day of their lesson and so far Chloe can skate and turn comfortably. Chloe had yet to learn her first trick and learn how to skate down a ramp which was supposed to be their lesson for today. Unfortunately, Chloe had invited the Bellas to come to the skate park to have fun.

This was definitely not how Beca had expected the day to go. Now how was she going to give Chloe her present. Beca sighed she just needs to get it over with and give it to her.

"Wow there are a bunch of cute skater dudes here. I wonder if one would let me ride their board" Stacie winked at one that just pass by. Aubrey growled and made sure to stay close to Stacie.

"Yeaahh people riding on boards because they're too lazy to walk. That's fun!" Fat Amy said.

"Yeah you're the one to talk, horizontal running" CR said.

Suddenly the Bellas were all over the skate park running around and asking skaters if they could use their board.

"Sorry for the short notice but Aubrey insisted that they come here. They wanted to see what's so great about this place."

"It's okay, we can take a break from skating. Plus, you're doing amazing anyway so one day off won't affect you."

"Thanks" Chloe quickly gives Beca a hug. When they pulled away Chloe noticed Beca got nervous. Chloe then took her hand to calm her down. "I actually have something to give you…"

"Woah hot chicks!" Luke interrupted Beca as he rolled in and immediately spotted the new crowd of people in the park.

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself hot stuff" Fat Amy said purring at the end. She was sitting on one of the skateboard trying to push herself down the bowl. The owner of the board was shaking in fear that his board might snap in half.

"I'll be back" Luke quickly skates out of the park. While the Bellas look at each other looking for an answer to the guys' peculiar behavior.

"I feel like I know what he's going to do" Beca said shaking her head. That guy was such a player.

"What's he going to do?" Chloe asked and just like that Luke comes back with an ice cream cone.

Luke stops in front of Stacie "Hey beautiful I got you ice cream" Luke lifts up his shirt to show his sculpted abs. Beca rolled her eyes. "By the way name is Luke."

"I'm Stacie and thank you. You're so sweet" Stacie said as she touches Luke's bicep. Aubrey crosses her arms and glares at Stacie, the jealousy was evident on her face.

"Aca-awkward" Fat Amy not so subtly whispers before tumbling down the bowl.

"Well a girl like you does deserve to be treated like a princess."

"Don't worry I' am treated like one. So the ice cream it's mine right? No take backs?" Stacie flutters her eyelashes to seal the deal.

Luke nods and Stacie takes the ice cream. Luke then leans his head towards Stacie and waits for the kiss. However, Stacie gives Luke a pat on the cheek before turning to Aubrey.

"Hey Aubrey look I got you ice cream and its your favorite strawberry!"

Aubrey's scowl turns into a soft smile as she accepts the ice cream. "Thank you Stacie. That's very sweet of you" Aubrey leans in and places a lingering kiss on Stacie's cheek while her eyes pierces Luke's soul.

Luke raises his hands in surrender, Stacie was taken.

"No problem. Now let's go sit on that tiny rock so you won't have a choice but to sit on my lap" Stacie eagerly drags Aubrey to the rock.

Luke then turns to CR with hopeful look "How about you would you like some ice cream?"

"I'm gay" Luke shoulders drop.

"Is there anyone in acapella who is not gay?"

"I'm not gay" Fat Amy raised her hand.

"Well then would you like to get some ice cream?"

"Fuck yeah! But if you want a kiss I'm going to need at least five cones."

The rest of the Bellas watched in amusement as Luke tries to push Amy out of the bowl. His hands and face were literally pushing on Amy's butt.

"Well that was some exchange. Speaking of exchange…" Beca took a breath this was it hopefully Chloe would like it "I have something for you Chloe."

Chloe's eye glimmered in anticipation "What is it?"

"You still need a skateboard right?"

"Yeah you told me not to buy one."

"I told you not to buy a skateboard because…. uh here" Beca unzips her duffel bag and takes out the skateboard that she's been working on for days.

Chloe squeals and hugs Beca before inspecting the board that Beca bought for her.

"Turn it around" Beca nervously wipes her sweaty palms on her jeans and watches Chloe's face carefully. Chloe's reaction was so important to Beca. With the short time they've known each other Chloe had become so special to Beca. Chloe had accepted her and became her best friend who she can talk and laugh with. That was something Beca was not used to and she's thankful for Chloe for letting her experience it.

Chloe turns the board around and gasp. "Oh Beca…" Chloe's voice was full of emotion. _Beca didn't buy me a board she made it with her own hands._

Beca had made Chloe a custom board that had the Bella logo on it but what Chloe loved the most about her new board is that at the very edge was the graffiti she and Beca drew when they first met. Chloe couldn't believe Beca had put so much thought into it.

"Beca…" Chloe was speechless while Beca was sporting the biggest smirk she can muster. Beca never felt so good in her life. Making Chloe smile was doing things to her that she can't explain.

Chloe was feeling so many feels right now. There were happy tears threatening to come out of Chloe's eyes.

"Oh Beca" Chloe pulled Beca in for a hug and whispered in her ear "Thank you so much Beca. Your amazing you know that."

Beca felt shivers run down her spine at Chloe's words and the feeling of her breath against her skin. Then Beca felt something warm on her left cheek, Chloe was crying. Beca tightened her hold on Chloe and rubbed her back.

"Hey don't cry now. Please" Beca whispered the last word. Chloe nods and pulls away from Beca. Beca then wipes Chloe's tears away as Chloe laughs and sniffles at the same time.

"Beca thank you so much…"

"Go show the Bellas" Beca ushered Chloe towards the Bellas. Beca knew that if Chloe cries she'll probably cry too.

Chloe runs up to the Bellas and shows off her awesome board. Chloe was completely engulfed by a barrage of awws and that's so sweet. Chloe turns towards Beca and mouths a 'thank a you'. Beca mouths a 'you're welcome'. Beca watched by the side enjoying how happy Chloe is. Something about the scene before her tugs on Beca's heart. She made her best friend happy.

Luke walked over to Beca and nudged her shoulder. "Do you know what this means Beca?"

"That I gave Chloe a board that she totes love" Beca's eyes widens at her choice of words "Oh no I'm becoming one of them! I don't say totes! Oh my god I said it again!" Beca's street cred is totes gone. Beca groaned even in her head she was saying totes. _Fuck!_ _Damn that redhead!_

"Chill out Beca! You're still a skater punk and what I meant was that you gave Chloe a board that was handmade, that is personal to you! Fuck Beca your signature headphones and B is on it."

"So?" Beca said not getting it.

"It's like a basketball player giving his jersey to his girl or a dude who wears leather jackets giving his girl his leather jacket."

"What?" Beca said tilting her head to side.

"You are so dumb when it comes to romance" Luke said shaking his head "You're practically telling everyone that Chloe is your girl!"

"What? No! It does not mean that" Beca said shaking her head.

"Look over there" Luke turns Beca around just in time to see a football player taking of his jacket and placing it around a girl's shoulder before they start making out.

"Doesn't prove a thing" Luke rolls his eyes and points at a girl sitting on a guys' lap who had a basketball next to him and the girl was wearing his jersey.

"See" Luke said, the evidence was right there.

"Okay, why is there a basketball and football player in a skate park? And it's different because Chloe and I are both girls" Beca said crossing her arms, she knew she won.

"Look to your left Beca."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" to Beca's left were two girls heavily making out and they were both wearing each other's softball jersey. You can tell because the jerseys they are wearing doesn't fit them.

"Told you" Luke smirked, of course he was right.

"No" Beca said still not believing Luke.

"Oh come on. It's not like dating Chloe Beale would be the most horrible thing in the world. I mean look at her…"

Beca looks at Chloe and sees her smiling from cheek to cheek. Chloe was practically bear hugging her new board as she talks to the Bellas who looks impressed. Beca smiles knowing that it was her that made Chloe smile like that and she wanted to keep doing it.

"She's sexy, pretty, hot, sexy, pizza…"

"Funny, an amazing cook, has an amazing voice, compassionate, beautiful…" Beca said her eyes never leaving Chloe.

"Sexy, hot…"

"Okay enough! Yes, Chloe is sexy but she's more than that!" Beca said getting angry at Luke only seeing Chloe as a sex object.

"Told you" Luke said. He had on a knowing smile.

"Shut up. I don't like her like that" Beca said shoving Luke. Beca looks back at Chloe who was waving at her. Beca instantly smiled and waved back. Chloe then skips to Beca who was watching in amusement.

"Yeah right" Luke said as he looks over the smitten skater before walking away to give them privacy.

"You like your board?" Beca shyly said as she rubs her arm. Beca was all of a sudden getting nervous.

"I love it Beca. Thank you so much." Chloe wraps Beca in a hug. Beca's hand instinctively wrap itself around Chloe's waist. "No one has ever given me a handmade anything before. It's really sweet of you Beca" Chloe pulled away and gave Beca a bunch of kisses on the cheek.

Beca blushed "it was nothing. Now come on let's go test this baby out" Beca grabbed Chloe's hand and for the first time they skated side by side. The wind blowing their hair as they smiled and held each other's hand as if they were skating off to paradise.

"Seriously! It's like everything they do is a romantic scene" Aubrey said throwing her hand in the air.

"Don't mind them plus…" Stacie whispered into Aubrey's ear. Aubrey's face instantly turned red as Stacie led her to a secluded skate pipe.


	7. Clueless

**NOTE: All the Bellas and Trebles are juniors in high school. Beca a sophomore. Luke a senior.**

* * *

Another month had passed and Chloe and Beca were the best of friends. They were attached to the hip if Chloe was there Beca would be there too and vice versa. They would spend most of the time with just the two of them hanging out. Sometimes they would skate Chloe has gotten better in skating but she's still far away from Beca's level. Other times they would play video games or hang out with the Bellas. To the Bellas, Beca has become an honorary member.

That's why tonight was Beca's initiation night. Beca would be staying the night with the Bellas as they bonded through a series of activities. Beca protested but Chloe pouted and that was all it took to crumble Beca's reserve. Also because Chloe, Fat Amy, CR and Lilly kidnapped her from the skate park.

Now Beca was sitting in the basement of Aubrey's home surrounded by the Bellas.

"Welcome sister" Aubrey said starting the process.

"Won't the smoke alarm go off" Beca said looking at a bunch of candles around the room.

"Be quite Beca!" Aubrey was furious that Beca was interrupting her. Beca placed her hand up in surrender while Chloe and Stacie both tried to calm Aubrey down.

"Okay. I'm fine. Now where were we?" Chloe pointed at the cup on the table. "Right. We shall begin by drinking the blood of the sister's that came before you."

Beca chuckled there's no way Chloe would put her blood in there.

"Alright that's it she's out of the Bellas!" Aubrey said slamming the cup back down.

"Bree" Chloe whined while looking at Beca.

Beca rolled her eyes and mouthed 'fine I'll behave.' "I'm sorry Aubrey. Can you please carry on?"

"One more time Beca and I swear to you I…" Aubrey stopped her threatening when she felt Stacie's hand on her arm. "Here Beca take a sip."

 _ **BEEEEP BEEEEP BEEEEP**_

"Aaaah!" The girls screamed when the fire alarm suddenly went off.

"Somebody kill the fire alarm! And blow out the candles!" Aubrey instructed.

Each of the Bellas blew out the candles until the room was completely pitch black which started another round of screaming.

"I'm scared of the dark!" Jessica said and closed her eyes.

"Aaaah! Something touched my foot" Chloe said feeling something brushed her ankles. Fat Amy laughed as she hid the feather behind her back.

"Chloe!" Beca searched and tumbled over a bunch of furniture before reaching Chloe. Beca knew it was Chloe's hand that she grabbed by just feeling it. "I got you!" Beca wraps her arms around Chloe's waist while Chloe jumps and wraps her legs around Beca's waist and buries her face in Beca's neck.

There was a loud thud before the lights suddenly came on, thanks to Lilly.

"Is everybody ok?" Aubrey said looking around the room. She was on the floor; someone had pushed her. Fat Amy who was standing beside her looked around the room.

Jessica was crying as Ashley comforts her. Denise was on the ground unconscious, Beca and Chloe were…Aubrey doesn't even know. It looks like Beca was bouncing Chloe while rubbing her back to comfort the girl. Chloe on the other hand was clinging to Beca like a boa constrictor. Then there was…

"Oh no!" Aubrey's eyes shot up in flames at the sight before her. Cynthia Rose's hand was on Stacie's, _her_ , boobs.

"Oh shit! Aubrey this is not what it looks like" CR quickly takes her hands off Stacie's boobs. While Stacie prepares for chaos. The last time someone accidentally touched her boob, Aubrey almost got arrested.

"Aubrey calm down" Stacie slowly approached Aubrey who was seething in anger. Once she was close enough Stacie pulls Aubrey in for a hug and whispers sweet nothing to her ear. However, Aubrey's eyes never left Cynthia Rose's who was scared as fuck.

"I'm freaking scared man, I'm so scared. Shit!" CR said trying to avoid Aubrey's death glare but wherever she went Aubrey's eyes followed her.

"Told you the black person always dies first" Fat Amy said which did nothing but frighten CR even more.

"She's not even blinking man! She's like that girl from the terminator!" CR hid behind a wall of Lilly, Jessica and Ashley.

Stacie pulls away from the hug and positions themselves so that the Bellas couldn't see what was going on. Stacie then cups Aubrey's face and whispers "I love you."

The Bellas all look on, curious as to what they were talking about. Jessica had stopped crying and Denise had regained consciousness.

Aubrey's eyes soften at the words. "I love you too."

Stacie then takes Aubrey's hand and places it on her breast. "Yours."

Aubrey smiles and squeezes "Mine."

Stacie moans before kissing Aubrey on the forehead "Are you okay now?" Aubrey nods and they slowly make their way over the Bellas.

"What just happened?" Ashley said.

"I don't know but remind me that if I ever make Aubrey mad to get Stacie" Fat Amy said.

"Okay let's get on with…Beca, Chloe can you two stop that!" Aubrey rolls her eyes at the two girls still holding onto each other.

"I'm not going to let Chloe go, she's still scared at whatever brushed her foot. Shhh it's okay Chloe. I got you" Beca stroked Chloe's hair and kissed her head at the same time. Chloe whimpered and buried her face deeper into Beca's neck.

"Wow I didn't know Gingers were so scared of feathers" Fat Amy said tickling Lilly with a feather.

"What?" Chloe's head quickly shot up from Beca's neck to look at Fat Amy.

"Yeah" Fat Amy tickled Chloe's ankle with the feather which made Chloe giggle.

"So it was just a feather?"

"Yes."

"Okay, you can put me down now Beca" Beca slowly placed Chloe back on the ground. "Thanks."

"No problem" Beca said missing the closeness of their bodies.

"Let's start our bonding" Aubrey said with so much enthusiasm. Beca's hoping that at least one of the activities would involve skating.

The activities consisted of playing snake and ladders, singing each other's favorite song, having a dance marathon and telling stories of their favorite childhood memory while eating pizza. So far Beca liked all the activities except for the one their playing now, truth or dare. Beca had picked truth because she didn't want to run around the house naked like Lilly did.

"You haven't kissed anyone yet?" Stacie asked in disbelief. Beca shook her head no in embarrassment.

"Don't worry Beca I haven't kissed anyone yet either" Beca's head snapped to Chloe.

"Really?"

"What? I thought you and that Tom guy were like a thing?" Stacie asked.

"Yeah you guys were like the hottest couple" Ashley added.

"Tom? Whose Tom"? Beca said getting curious, Chloe hasn't told her about Tom or any of the guy she's been with. Beca felt left out.

"This guy in my history class. He asked me out and we went on like three dates but that was it."

"And you guys haven't kissed?"

"The first time he tried to kiss me I wasn't ready yet. The second time we were interrupted before our lips could touch then the third time…well there wasn't a third time because I found out he was kissing another girl behind my back."

"Wow. You want us to beat him up for you Chloe" Fat Amy said offering her service.

"No Amy but thank you."

"We're here for you Chloe" Aubrey said with the rest of the Bellas agreeing too. Aubrey remembered how Chloe cried when she found out Tom had cheated on her.

"Yeah I'm here for you Chloe" Beca said placing a comforting hand on Chloe's thigh.

"Thanks Becs" Chloe bumps her shoulder with Beca.

"Well since that's the case. Chloe I dare you to kiss Beca" Stacie said smirking to Fat Amy who smirked back. Aubrey didn't like that the two were interfering at Beca's and Chloe's love life.

"What!?" Beca said her eyes darting everywhere except Chloe was looking right at her.

"Yeah we should Beca!" Somehow the idea of her and Beca kissing was sending butterflies into Chloe stomach.

"What!?" Beca's eyes finally made contact with Chloe. "Why would you want to kiss me?"

Chloe scooted closer to Beca. "Because we like each other and I know I can trust you with my virginity."

Beca choked at Chloe's last word. "Why don't you just kiss Aubrey."

"No!" Stacie screamed. "I mean. Aubrey doesn't want to kiss Chloe. Right Aubs?"

Aubrey shook her head.

"What about you Stacie, Fat Amy or Cynthia?"

"Sorry but no I don't want to kiss you Chloe."

"No I don't swing that way" Fat Amy said.

"I wouldn't mind" Cynthia said which earned her a slap from Fat Amy and a glare from Stacie. "I mean no I don't want to kiss a hot ginger."

"Uh…." Suddenly Beca felt suffocated at all the eyes on her especially Chloe's who was burning a whole at the side of her head. Beca wasn't oppose to the idea of kissing Chloe. Chloe was attractive and her lips looks soft. But Chloe was her best girl-friend and if the kiss doesn't go well then she might lose Chloe and Beca doesn't want that to happen, ever.

"Do you not like me Beca?" Chloe said her smile falling. Chloe really wanted Beca's first kiss to be with her. Getting to say that she was Beca's first kiss would be an honor.

"No I do! It's just that I…I…" Beca couldn't find an excuse.

"It's okay Beca you don't have to kiss me" Beca breathed a sigh of relief now everything would go back to normal. Beca expected Chloe to jump back on her lap like always but she didn't. It seemed like Chloe was moving further away from Beca and Beca didn't like it one bit.

Then there was Chloe's face which reminded Beca of Chloe crying inside the pipe because of her. Beca could see the sadness in Chloe's eyes and she couldn't take it anymore. Beca grabbed Chloe by the wrist and smashed their lips together. Chloe squealed at the feeling of Beca's lips. They didn't move their lips or anything but nonetheless the feeling of each other's lips against each other was amazing.

"Oh. I saw that one coming" Fat Amy said while everyone's jaw fell on the floor. They weren't expecting Beca to be that bold. Lilly smiled and took a picture.

Their lips connected for a minute before Beca slowly pulled away and nuzzled Chloe's cheeks with her nose. "Please don't be sad anymore. I don't like it when your sad."

"I'm not" _not after that_ Chloe gave Beca a reassuring nuzzle.

"Good" Beca moved her face away much to Chloe's disappointment. "Stop pouting" Beca laughed at Chloe before pulling Chloe onto her lap and began to play with Chloe's fingers.

Chloe couldn't help but smile and lean back onto Beca.

The Bellas switched to watching Hairspray after Ashley got caught stealing one of the neighbor's underwear on the clothes line. The Bellas got reprimanded but they all laughed it out. After Hairspray ended, Aubrey decided to call it a night. Chloe and Beca ended up sharing a blanket and a pillow since Beca forgot to bring one. Her excuse was that she didn't know, she thought that Aubrey would provide one. That's how Chloe ended up spooning Beca as they slept. Beca didn't mind it though, she even scooted back and held onto the hand that was wrapped around her waist.

Chloe woke up the next morning to Beca scurrying around the room looking for her left shoe.

"Beca where are you going?" Chloe yawned and stretched her hands in the air.

Beca couldn't help but stare at the adorable sight of Chloe half asleep. "I'm sorry but I have to go. Luke and I are going to skate. I promised him remember I told you this yesterday."

"Oh yeah I forgot" Chloe gave another yawn.

"Go back to sleep, Chlo" Beca said finally finding her shoe which was being used as a pillow by Lilly.

"No I'll walk you out" Chloe made a move to get up but Beca stopped her by placing a hand on Chloe's shoulder.

"I'll be fine go back to sleep, Chlo" to Chloe's surprise Beca gave her a kiss on the cheek. The feeling that Beca's kiss brought through her body jolted Chloe awake.

"I'm walking you out!" Chloe shouted which woke half the Bellas.

"Okay" Beca said.

Chloe walked Beca out to the basement door.

"Bye Chloe."

"Wait!" Chloe suddenly shouted. All the Bellas are now awake.

"Yeah?"

"So…uhm…" Chloe was getting nervous that she begins to bounce from foot to foot. She finally realized something that had been bothering since meeting Beca.

"Wow I've never seen you this nervous Beale" Beca said enjoying the sight.

"Ugh…okay here it goes. The Bellas are practicing tomorrow and I was wondering if you want to come. You're really good at music maybe you can help us out or something."

"What!? We don't need her help! Beca can't oomph!" Stacie places her hand over Aubrey's mouth while Fat Amy holds Aubrey back from tackling Beca and Chloe.

"Uh…"

"Don't mind Aubrey, Beca. You're totally welcome to come and maybe after practice we can skate together."

"Yeah I'd like that."

"Cool. So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah I'll see you" Chloe pulls Beca in for a hug, a really long hug, before releasing the girl. Whend Beca was at the corner of the street she turned around to wave goodbye at Chloe. Chloe waved back before rushing inside once Beca was out of sight.

Aubrey was in the middle of disciplining the Bellas while the rest of the Bellas groaned in agony when Chloe barged in knocking Aubrey down onto the couch.

"Chloe what the aca-heck?!" Aubrey's voice was muffled by the cushions.

"Bree are you ok?"

"She's fine Stacie no need to get your panty in a bunch…unless you're not wearing one. But that's not important here, Ginger what's up?" Fat Amy gestures for Chloe to speak.

Chloe breathed in deeply before screaming…

"I invited Beca to the Bella rehearsal."

"Yeah we heard" CR said.

"Oh and I like Beca!"

"Whoop there it is" Fat Amy said. "Now that that's out of the way…" Fat Amy turns her gaze to Aubrey and Stacie who were currently holding each other "Les-be-honest."

* * *

Luke and Beca were skating together as they try to perfect a Caballerial. Beca's head wasn't into skating, she was replaying the kiss over and over again. The sensation of Chloe's lips on hers was still fresh in her mind that it made her lips tingle. If Beca was honest to herself, she would want to kiss Chloe again and again….and again.

"So what's going on with you and Chloe?" Luke almost lands the trick perfectly but his foot comes out of his board to prevent himself from falling.

"We're friends" Beca said casually, her landing was a bit shaky but better then Luke's.

"That's it?" Luke looks at Beca suspiciously as he tries to do the trick again.

Beca stopped skating and silently said "Fine. We kissed."

The surprising news caused Luke to fall mid-way into the air and slide down the ramp. "What!?"

"The Bellas we're playing truth or dare and they dared me and Chloe to kiss since we haven't kissed anyone yet."

"You stole Chloe's lip virginity!" Luke was amazed, Beca got game. Maybe he can ask Beca for some advice.

"No I didn't! Or did I?" When Beca rewinds the night she sees that she did sorta stole Chloe's first kiss.

"Damn Beca! You dog!"

"No, no, no! I…I didn't force Chloe into anything…or did I?" But according to her memory she did pull Chloe in for an unexpected kiss.

Luke teasingly shook his head in disappointment. Beca begins to panic did she force Chloe to kiss her? "Seriously Beca? Forcing a girl to do something she didn't want to. That's low even in my book" Beca didn't notice the teasing tone in Luke's voice and begins to hyperventilate.

"But she wanted to kiss me first but I said no and then she got upset. She…she was sad and I didn't want her to be sad so I kissed her! I kissed her so she would be happy!" Beca rushed out all in one breath.

"So you only kissed Chloe because you felt guilty for upsetting her?"

Beca clapped her hands, finally finding the answer. "Yes! That's it Luke!"

"You kissed her out of guilt?" Luke raised a brow not believing it.

"Yes out of guilt!" Beca's panic eases as she finds a way out of her predicament. That's why she wanted to kiss Chloe again because she wanted to Chloe to be happy.

"So you don't feel anything for Chloe?"

"Nope! We are just friends who want to make each other happy. That's it" Beca finally let out a breath, her body relaxing.

"Because you like Jesse?"

"Jesse? Who's Jes…"

"Becaw!"

"Oh Jesse!" Beca said finally remembering her child hood best friend existed.

"Sup!"

"You know skating and stuff" Beca gestured to her board.

"Still into that?" Beca frowned. "Never mind. I just came here to see if you wanted to hangout tomorrow. Maybe do a movie marathon! It's been a while since we hanged out. It's been like a week or so."

"Two months and a half actually" the same amount of time Beca has known Chloe "but yeah I can hang" Beca said excitedly. She did enjoy Jesse's company.

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow for our movie marathon. Bye Becaw!" Jesse gives Beca a playful punch on the shoulder before skipping out the skate park.

Luke smirks, Jesse still couldn't give Beca hugs because Beca would flip out and beat the crap out of him.

"Bye" Beca watched Jesse leave until Beca couldn't see him anymore.

"You like Jesse" Luke said trying to gauge his friend's reaction.

"No I don't" Beca said playing with her board.

"Are you sure?" Luke said bumping shoulders with Beca. Beca looked at Luke with a 'what the fuck look' they don't bump shoulders. Only Chloe and her does that.

"Fine. I may have a tiny crush on him" Beca said fidgeting with her board.

"Oh" Luke was taken aback by the confession. Beca and Jesse did grow up together but by the way he saw how the two interacted, he thought that Jesse was the only one who had feelings. Also it seems like for the past two years Beca and Jesse were drifting apart due to the Trebles hating on Beca. Also there was Chloe…

"Oh shit Chloe!" Luke or anyone with eyes could definitely tell that there was something going on with the two.

"What? What happened to Chloe? Is she okay?" Beca's eyes were full of worry.

"She's fine Beca. I just remembered something" Luke thinks that Beca is so clueless.

"What?" Beca got on her board again and started riding the half pipe.

"Didn't you promise to go watch the Bellas' rehearse tomorrow?"

"Oh crap. I forgot about that. Well I think Chloe might understand since I haven't hanged out with Jesse in a while. You know I like that about Chloe, she's so understanding. She understands me you know. She's like the only person who lets me be me and she likes me for me. I like that."

"That's a lot of likes" Beca's attention was a fourth on Luke, a third on Chloe and the rest on skateboarding.

"What?"

"Nothing. So Jesse is the one you want to spend tomorrow with?"

"Yeah why?"

"Nothing" Luke grabs his board and joins Beca. He's hoping that this choice doesn't bite Beca in the ass.


	8. Spying

"What's wrong now Chloe?" Aubrey sighed and gestured for everyone to stop singing. She's been watching her best friend sulk since the start of their rehearsal which was an hour ago.

"Beca cancelled our plans to go hang out with Jesse instead" Chloe frowned as she sat down on one of the chairs.

Chloe remembered how Beca came to her house early in the morning just to cancel on her. When Chloe's face fell Beca started to panic and began to rant.

"It's just it has been a while since Jesse and I have hanged out. But I promise you I'm going to make it up to you, I promise. I said I promise twice...uh…We can skate tomorrow all day! I'll buy you ice cream too and you can bring the Bellas. Wait no you probably want it to just be us, so no Bellas. Or we can do whatever you want. Please don't be mad at me!" By then Beca was on her knees begging.

Chloe took pity on the girl and told Beca that it was okay and that she wasn't mad. After that Beca gave Chloe a toothy smile before giving Chloe a big hug. Once Beca left Chloe dashed to her room and spent the rest of the morning in bed until she had to leave for the Bella rehearsal.

"Jesse? Treblemaker Jesse?" Chloe nodded. "That's it she's out of the Bellas!"

"Bree, come on. It's not like they're…together right?" Beca had never said anything about having a boyfriend plus she was Beca's first kiss.

"Damn ginger you got some competition" Fat Amy stopped her vertical running to chime in. Chloe's frown got deeper. Amy was right how can she compete with a child hood best friend. As far as the movies goes they always end up together in the end.

"Don't worry Beca totally has a toner for you Chloe" Stacie wrapped an arm around the redhead as a comforting gesture.

"If you want we can go spy on Beca" Cynthia Rose added.

"No, Beca will hate that" Chloe said.

"No that's a great idea Cynthia. We spy on Beca and see if she's canoodling with that Treblemaker and if she is I will rip her vocal cords out personally. No wolves needed" Aubrey smiled deviously. All of the Bellas were terrified at the look their captain was sporting that they took a step away from her. Except for Stacie, she loves scary Aubrey especially in bed.

"Aubrey I think you need to tone it down a bit" Chloe tentatively placed a hand on Aubrey's shoulder.

"I'm just saying. Now Bellas let's go and spy on the hobbit and her shrine!"

* * *

Beca was sitting on Jesse's bed looking bored. They had been watching movies after movies ever since she's gotten to his house. When Jesse said they should hang out Beca thought they'd be skateboarding or playing videogames not watching movies all day! Jesse's reason for watching movies was because he loves movies and that Beca needed a moviecation. Also because it was the only way they can be together without the trebles spotting them. Beca frowned at this, Jesse was still ashamed to be seen with her. Beca felt the urge to punch the guy but then she remembered the good old memories of them playing together when they were eight and decided to just stick through the movie marathon.

Beca groaned when the opening credits for the third movie began. Jesse was too busy mouthing the words to the intro to notice Beca's discomfort. Beca rolled her eyes at Jesse, _who's the nerd now?_

Beca leaned back on the headboard and looked up the blue ceiling. _Blue_ Beca's mind instantly drifted to Chloe. Beca remembered how upset and disappointed Chloe was when she told her that she wanted to hang out with Jesse instead. To be honest Beca wanted to spend the day with Chloe instead of Jesse but the kiss they shared the night before made her want to avoid Chloe.

Then there was Luke and all those stuff about forcing Chloe to kiss her and then kissing Chloe out of guilt. Yeah a small part of why Beca pulled Chloe in for a kiss was out of guilt but it was also out of curiosity. She wanted to know what Chloe's lips felt and tasted like and the thought of kissing Chloe again made her feel weird things, by weird she means awesome weird. Like a fluttering in her stomach that would last as long as her mind is on Chloe.

Beca placed an arm around her stomach to stop the fluttering but it wouldn't. She needed to get Chloe out of her mind. So Beca then turned her gaze to Jesse then his lips. Beca furrowed her brows, how come she never felt the urge to kiss Jesse or even thought about how his lips would feel against hers. They've known each other for 7 years but never once did she ever felt the need to kiss Jesse.

Jesse felt eyes on him. He turned to look at Beca and saw her staring at him. Jesse smirked and slowly leaned into Beca. Beca's eyes widened, Jesse was going to kiss her, she wasn't sure if she wanted this. Beca felt nervous that her eyes darted everywhere.

Then Beca felt her phone vibrate, Beca quickly turned her face away from Jesse. As a result, Jesse's lips landed on her cheek. "I have to use the bathroom" Beca rushed into the bathroom.

Once inside the bathroom the first thing Beca did was rub at the spot Jesse kissed. It felt weird having someone else's lips on hers other than Chloe's. Beca's only reason was because Jesse was a boy so it was supposed to feel weird. Also Beca felt like she was betraying Chloe. Beca heard her phone vibrate again and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Beca!" Beca instantly smiled at the sound of Chloe's voice.

"Hey Chlo, you missed me already?" Beca sat on the toilet and got comfortable.

"You know I always miss you" Beca smile grew bigger. "So how's the movie with Jesse?"

Beca raised a brow "How did you know I was watching a movie with Jesse? Are you spying on me Beale?"

"Uh…" there was rustling on the other side of the line.

"What was that sound?"

"It was the Bellas we're…arguing about the choreography!"

"Yeah I want to incorporate my mermaid dancing" Beca heard Fat Amy said.

"And there should be more breast groping!" Beca can conclude that that was Stacie.

"I second that!" Cynthia Rose.

"No mermaid dancing or breast groping or else more cardio!" And that would be Aubrey.

Beca was having fun listening to the Bellas argue. Beca knew that she would have had fun if she had decided to watch the Bella rehearsal instead. Also she would have gotten to see Chloe dance, she bets that Chloe would be an amazing dancer.

"Sorry about that. We're still having trouble with our routine. I wished you were here helping us though."

"I'm sorry. It was a last minute thing but I promise I'll make it up to you."

"And I will hold you on to that. Now I have to go, Aubrey is about to stress vomit. Bye, Beca!" Beca was surprised to hear the sound of lips smacking together. Did Chloe just kissed her through the phone.

Before Beca could respond Chloe had already hanged up. Beca leaned on the sink her mind in a daze. Chloe kissed her through the phone but it shouldn't be any different from the bunch of kisses Chloe gave her, right?

"Becaw! You okay in there? Do you need some tampons?"

Beca rolled her eyes "I'm good Jesse. Just give me a minute."

* * *

Chloe stared at her phone with a nervous expression. She just kissed Beca through the phone. Chloe didn't mean to do it, it sort of just came out. It felt natural. Chloe was hoping Beca wasn't put off by it.

"That was close" Aubrey said as she reprimands Amy for making noises.

"I'm not sorry because as you can see I have two girls on top of me!" Fat Amy struggled to say as Stacie's thighs squeezes her head. On Stacie's shoulders was Lily while the remaining Bellas kept them steady.

They were currently in Jesse's backyard spying on Beca and Jesse. They had made a Bella tower consisting of Stacie, Amy, and Lily to see through Jesse's room which was on the second floor.

"Chloe stop staring at your phone and come help us over here! This is your girlfriend we are spying at anyway!" Aubrey said as she grabs hold of Stacie's butt cheeks to stop her from falling.

Stacie moaned at the touch. "Woah I better not find my hair wet" Amy said earning her a slap on the butt from Aubrey.

"She's not my girlfriend…yet" Chloe pouted as she walked over to the Bella tower. "What are they doing now Lily?" Chloe asked.

Lily squinted her eyes and threw some hand signals which Jessica and Ashley tried to interpret.

* * *

"Hey you okay? You were in there for a long time" Jesse asked when Beca returned in his room.

"I was gone for five minutes, Jesse."

"Yeah but every time you're gone is less time for us to hang out. And…" Jesse looked at the floor as he tucked both his hand in his pockets and suddenly became shy. "…I missed you. I know I haven't been there a lot lately because of the Trebles but that doesn't mean I don't think about you." Jesse looked up at Beca.

Beca smiled softly at Jesse and his big brown eyes. He has his sweet moments. "You're an idiot" Beca said punching Jesse on his shoulder.

"Ow!" Jesse dramatically rubs at his shoulder. Beca laughs and plops back down on the bed with Jesse following suit. "Come here" Jesse opened his arms for Beca. Beca hesitated for a moment to cuddle into Jesse's side. Beca laid her head on Jesse's chest while Jesse wrapped an arm around the girl before starting the movie.

This was the first time they were cuddling. Beca thought it would feel good and relaxing but Jesse had all the wrong angles. Jesse felt hard against her head and the arm on her was heavy. Beca tried to squirm into a comfortable position but failed to.

"You okay?" Jesse asked, finally noticing Beca discomfort, after ten minutes of constant squirming.

Beca stopped moving "Yeah I'm good" Beca decided to go back to her original position and watch the movie.

"Cool, let's go back to the movie."

Beca looked at the screen to see a guy with red hair get splash with water. Beca laughed she wondered what her ginger was up to. _Fuck!_ Beca felt her stomach flutter again. Beca wrapped her arms around her stomach in the hopes of stopping it.

On the other hand, Jesse smiled. Beca was getting butterflies from cuddling with him.

* * *

Jessica and Ashley looked at each other worriedly before answering Chloe. "they're holding each other."

Chloe's facial expression saddened. Aubrey immediately went over to Chloe to comfort her.

"Wait!" Ashley screamed. "Lily said Beca looks restless. It's like she doesn't want to be Jesse's arms."

Chloe's mood instantly brightens. Chloe took out her phone and sent a goofy selfie with her tongue hanging out of her mouth.

Beca felt her phone vibrate. She discretely takes it out of her pocket and takes a peek at it. Beca laughs when she sees the picture.

"See I knew you would like the movie" Jesse said. Beca hides her phone upon hearing Jesse's voice.

"Uh yeah" Good thing the movie was a comedy.

As soon as Jesse's attention was back on screen Beca send Chloe a text.

* * *

"You're a dork" Chloe said smiling at her phone.

"What did you just say to me?!" Every Bella turned to look at Chloe with Amy having a hard time, clearly offended by the comment.

"Not you guys. Beca sent me a text!" Chloe texted Beca back. **You love it.**

The reply was lighting fast **I do.**

With that one text Chloe knew that she has a good chance of winning Beca's heart. "Let's pack up girls we're going!"

"What about Beca?" Amy said, Stacie and Lily still on her.

"We don't need to spy on her anymore. So let's go girls or do you want more cardio!" Aubrey smiled, Chloe learned something from her.

The girls quickly disassembled their Bella tower and ran out of Jesse's backyard.

Amy whispered "You know I feel like they" Amy pointed at the Bella captains. "will threaten us with cardio for the rest of our lives." All of the Bellas agreed.

"But increasing our endurance is not such a bad thing" Stacie added before walking next to Aubrey.

"Yeah, yeah we all know you can't keep up with the blonde's stamina" Amy whispered and the rest of the Bellas hummed in agreement.

As the Bellas were walking away from Jesse's house, Cynthia Rose noticed the treble's bus parked at the end of the corner. "Hey isn't that the treble's bus? We should definitely egg it!"

"Yeaaah!" Amy gave Cynthia Rose a high five while Lily took out a knife.

"Slash the tires too?" Lily whispered.

"Oh no. We have to go back to Jesse's house" Chloe said fearfully.

"What? Why?" Aubrey asked.

"From what Beca told me the Trebles hate her, they bully her Aubrey! We have to go back and save Beca!" Chloe didn't wait for a response; she went straight back to Jesse's house.

"Come on Bellas we have to help our sister" Aubrey said.

"Yeah we have to help little B" Cynthia Rose said.

"Oh no I meant Chloe not Beca" everyone stared at Aubrey "Oh alright we'll save her too! Now get your butts to moving!"

"Seriously, you guys have to make up your mind are we leaving or staying" Amy said not making a move.

"Amy! Cardio!" Amy ran and caught up with the Bellas in no time. "You know you can get us to do things too by giving us like fat cakes or something."

Aubrey glared at Amy and spoke sternly "Cardio."

"Got it boss!" Nothing else came out of Amy's mouth after that.


	9. Pizza War!

Chloe was pacing around Jesse's backyard not knowing what to do. Beca was trap in Jesse's room with a bunch of trebles who hates her gut. Who knows what does dumb boys are doing to Beca. _They could be…No! Positive thoughts Chloe!_ _It's not like Jesse would let the trebles touch Beca._

"Chloe!" Chloe's inner thoughts were interrupted by Aubrey.

"Aubrey! We need to get Beca out of there ASAP!"

"I know. Did you at least text her first to see what's happening up there?" Aubrey questioned while Chloe smacked her forehead. How could she be so stupid for not thinking that. Chloe immediately sent out a text to Beca.

Chloe: How are you?

The response was immediate.

Beca: I'm fine.

Chloe raised a brow at the text. Beca had to be lying.

Chloe: Really?

Beca: Alright fine. I'm hiding in the closet. The trebles are here at Jesse's house.

 **Five minutes ago.**

Beca and Jesse were sitting comfortably on the bed, well Beca was somewhat comfortable, when the doorbell rang. Jesse being a gentleman opened it to find his fellow brothers holding video games and soda cans.

"Party in Jesse's house!" Bumper sang pushing Jesse aside and going straight to the kitchen to rummage for more food.

"Uh Bumper you didn't inform me about this" Jesse said looking confused and slightly pissed off.

"Oh well now I am so… PARTY AT JESSE'S HOUSE!" The trebles all made animal noises and got settled in the living room.

"Shit" Jesse whispered under his breath as he looked at the stairs to his room.

"Come on man! Don't you want to hang out with your brothers?" Bumper said putting an around Jesse's neck and giving Jesse a noogie with the other.

Jesse wince in pain "Y-yeah. I was just surprised that's all. Hey you guys stay down here while I get my playstation in my room and bring it down here."

"Alright but hurry yup man!" Jesse nods and quickly runs upstairs.

Beca was playing candy crush on her phone when Jesse suddenly burst into the room panting startling Beca.

"Dude what the fuck!" Beca said dropping her phone on the floor.

"You need to leave now!" Jesse said pointing at the window.

"What?" Beca said disbelief. There was no way Jesse was telling her to jump out the window.

"The trebles are here and I can't let them see me hanging out with you" Jesse scurried around the room making sure any trace of Beca was gone.

Beca couldn't believe what she was hearing. She wanted to punch Jesse on his pretty face but on the other hand she wanted to cry. No matter what she does Jesse will always be embarrassed by her and never accept who she is.

"You know what fuck you Jesse!" Beca said as she roughly picks up her things. Beca then marches to the door but Jesse stops her.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't fucking care if the Trebles see me hanging out in _your_ house!" Beca makes a move towards the door but Jesse grabs her arm pulling her inside.

"Look Beca I'm sorry we have to end our hanging out but if you walk out there who knows what they might do to you. Remember when they pushed you down on the concrete floor?"

Beca's eyes started to show a hint of fear. "I…"

"Hey Jesse! Where you at? Let me help you" It was Unicycle and he sounded nearby.

"Shit! No time to go out the window Beca. You have to hide in the closet" Jesse was starting to panic.

"What no" Beca tried to protest but Jesse shoved her in the closet.

"Please just stay here until they leave" Jesse pleaded before closing the door.

At that point Beca just sat on the floor of Jesse's closet and balled her fist. She wasn't going to cry, she was going to make a run for the window as soon as Unicycle and Jesse left the room. However, they never left. It turns out Jesse's room was much cooler than the living room and the Trebles decided to stay in Jesse's room instead. So Beca was stuck in the closet for who knows how long and her stomach was grumbling.

 **Present Time**

Chloe: Don't worry Beca the Bellas and I will come and get you.

Beca: You don't have to.

Chloe: I want to. So hold on tight! Your knight in shining armor is coming to rescue you!

Beca: I hate being the damsel in distress.

It was followed by a princesses and a pout emoji.

"Alright girls. I need ideas to sneak Beca out of Jesse's house. Whoever comes up with the best idea can skip cardio for two weeks!"

This peaked the girls interest and they didn't hesitate to throw out ideas.

"Wait what?" Aubrey did not approve of this but the glare Chloe was giving her was scaring her so… "Fine."

While the Bellas deliberate on which plan to use Chloe was keeping Beca preoccupied by texting her cute pictures of animals, funny jokes and music. After a few minutes of deliberation, the Bellas all decided that Jessica's idea was the best plan. Some of the other plans included a stink bomb, setting fire inside the house and buying an invisibility cloak. There was also Fat Amy's plan which she thought was way better than Jessica's. Her plan involves raiding Jesse's house dressed in ski mask, bagging the Trebles and dropping them in the sea where they can never be found.

"So Chloe will call Beale's pizzeria and the delivery boy will come ring the bell. Then Jesse will come down and be surprise to see boxes of pizzas he didn't order. Then the delivery boy will tell Jesse that if he wants free pizzas the Trebles will have to sing for him. The Trebles will all go down stairs sing the delivery boy a song. Which gives us about three minutes to get Beca out the house by forming the Bella tower for Beca to use as a ladder" Jessica explained.

"Good one Jessica!" Chloe said high fiving the girl. No one can resist free pizzas. Chloe immediately calls her dad's pizzeria asking for a favor and since she was daddy's little girl he couldn't say no. Chloe also texted Beca that her rescue was starting.

When Denise spotted the delivery boy she tapped her nose thrice signaling Aubrey of his arrival.

"Alright ladies get into your positions!" Aubrey ordered.

Fat Amy got under the window while Stacie climbed on top of Fat Amy. Lilly was about to climb on Stacie's shoulder with the help of CR when Chloe instead climbed on.

"Sorry Lilly but I need to do this" Lilly shrugged and smiled at Chloe. Chloe smiled back and peeked through the window.

The Trebles were just making their way out of Jesse's room. Once they were all gone Chloe opened the window and climbed in. Chloe quickly went to the closet and opened it.

Beca was tapping beats on her arm with her pointer finger when the closet door suddenly opened. Beca shielded her eyes from the sudden brightness. Once her eyes adjusted, there was Chloe smiling down at her looking ethereal. Beca couldn't help but pounce on the girl, delighted to see Chloe. Beca hugged Chloe tightly and buried her face in her chest.

Chloe was shocked to see Beca looking at her like some sort of angel, well she did save the girl so. But what happened after she didn't see coming. Beca lunged at her with so much force that it almost knocked her out of balance.

"Beca" Chloe said softly as she hugged the girl back. Either Beca was so traumatized by the events or she was really happy to see Chloe. Chloe was hoping it was the latter.

Their little moment was interrupted by Beca's grumbling stomach.

"Sorry" Beca said sheepishly finally pulling away from the girl. "I…uh" Chloe giggled Beca was embarrassed. "…We should go" Beca pointed at the window.

"Yeah" Chloe takes Beca's hand and guides her to the window. Whilst Beca chastised herself for acting like a weirdo. Beca had hugged Chloe like it was the first time meeting Chloe again in over a decade then her stomach grumbles so loud it sounded like a scary monster.

"Beca you ready?" Beca nods and Chloe lets her out the window first.

Beca goes out the window first. She grabbed the ledge then she feels for Stacie's shoulder with her feet. Once she felt it Stacie grabs hold of both her feet and Beca slowly lowers herself, on a sitting position, on Stacie's shoulder with Chloe's help. Once she was situated on Stacie's shoulder CR and Ashley held out their hands for Beca. Beca was about to reach for each of their hands when she hears the sound of a door opening. Beca looks up to see the Trebles looking right Chloe and they were furious.

"Oh shit!" Beca said.

"The delivery boy is back in his car!" Denise said running to the backyard panting.

"Oh no Chloe" Aubrey said looking up.

"The Bellas they are trying to sabotage us! Trebles! Don't let the Bella get away!" Bumper screamed as he pointed at Chloe.

Chloe gulped and started to shake in fear. Chloe looks at Beca then back at Donald and Unicycle who are only a few feet away from her. Their hands ready to snatch Chloe.

"Chloe!" Beca held out her hand for Chloe to grab. Chloe grabs hold of it, holding it tightly that her nails digs into Beca's skin. Beca then reaches for CR's hand but it was out of reach. "Fuck! Get us down! NOW!" Beca demanded her heart racing.

Aubrey and the rest of the Bellas looks up in horror. Aubrey's mind was running 100 miles per hour, she needed to think of a way out of this but nothing, she can't come up with a solution.

Then Chloe felt hands around her waist.

"Beca!" Chloe screamed as Donald started to pull her out of Beca's grasp.

"Don't you dare let go, Chloe!" Beca's voice was shaky and she was fighting with all her might to hold onto Chloe. She wanted to pull Chloe out of the window even though she knows that they will fall and probably break a bone or something but it's better than being in the hands of a Treble. However, she wasn't as strong as Donald if she could just reach CR's hand.

"I won't. I promise. I will never let go, Beca. I'll never let go!" Chloe can feel her grip slipping as Unicycle wrapped his arms around her legs and started to pull.

Fat Amy who couldn't see what was happening cocked an eyebrow "Did Chloe just quote Titanic?"

"Chloe hang on!" Beca said and tugged harder.

"Shit, Beca!" Stacie yelled. The tower was getting off balance and they can collapse in any minute.

With one simultaneous hard tug Chloe's grip falters. "Beca!"

"Chloe!" Beca watched as Chloe was pulled into the room. Chloe's facial expression was fearful and it scared the shit out of Beca. Beca didn't even realize that she was falling backwards until she felt arms around her.

"Beca you okay?" It was CR who caught her, looking all concerned when she saw the shear horror on Beca's face. Beca couldn't answer all she could see was Chloe and those petrified eyes.

On the other hand, Stacie was on top of, crushing, Aubrey, Ashley and Jessica. They tried to catch the falling girl. While Lilly and Denise helped Fat Amy who was on the ground on all fours, cursing.

"AHHHH!"

Beca was brought of her trance by the ear piercing scream of Chloe.

"Fuck! Chloe!" Beca pushed herself off of CR's arms and scrambles up to her feet. Everyone looked up at the window worriedly. "We have to go back and help her!" Beca ran up to Fat Amy and helped her up. "Form the ladder again!" Beca commanded as she helped Stacie up.

"Follow what Beca said!" Aubrey said despite the pain she was feeling on her back on the harsh impact of Stacie falling on her. Aubrey wanted to save her best friend as much as Beca did.

Fat Amy and Stacie were also in pain but they managed to build the Bella tower again. This time Beca was on top ready to jump, carrying a baseball bat she found lying around the backyard.

Once she was eye level with the window Beca jumped through it and she couldn't believe her eyes. Chloe's back was on the wall and is surrounded by the Trebles. Chloe looked so terrified and she was crying profusely. Then there was Jesse and Bumper holding a pizza, they were about to throw it at Chloe. Without hesitation Beca tackled Bumper to the floor, his face landing on fresh pizza.

"Ahhh!" Bumper screamed like a girl, cheese and marinara sauce going up his nose.

The trebles were all stunned, Jesse even dropped the pizza he was holding to place both hands over his mouth. Beca came out of nowhere and took down their leader.

After successfully ramming Bumper face into the pizza Beca ninja rolls her way in front of Chloe, blocking Chloe from the Trebles. Then Beca waved the bat around causing the all of the Trebles, except for Bumper face still buried in the pizza, to take a step back.

"Yeah back off!" Beca said continuing to swing the bat.

Chloe who was still a bit traumatized by getting manhandle, dragged into the wall and yelled at by a bunch of Trebles was now realizing that Beca is here, Beca saved her. Chloe cried at the realization as she wraps her arms around Beca's stomach and buries her face in between Beca's shoulder blades.

Beca felt for the girl. "Hey your safe now. I won't let them hurt you" Beca coed and placed a comforting touch on the arms around her. Chloe did feel safe, she always felt safe around Beca. "None of these Trebles will hurt you!" Beca said glaring at the boys. She gave a big swing at them. Which was a bad idea because the bat flew out of her grip and out the room.

Beca stared dumbly at the bat on the other side of the room then at the Trebles who were smirking at her. Exempt for Jesse who looks torn. He wanted to help the girl he likes but the Trebles were his brothers.

Beca gulped. _Fuck me._

"Are you sure about that Beca?" Chloe said through hiccups, her sobbing has subsided.

"Not now Beale" Beca said earning her a chuckle from Chloe. Despite the fact that they were about to get hit by a ton of pizza they still manage to smile and laugh.

"Any last words Mitchell?" Bumper, cheese, pepperoni and marinara sauce covering his face, has recovered from being tackled and was now holding two slices of pizza. Bumper was surprised to see Beca smirking back at him.

"Yeah. Lilly" Beca leaned her head to the side and there was Lilly holding a box of pizza.

Bumper gasped and took cover behind Jesse. "Trebles attack!"

Everything after that was a full on mess. Lilly threw pizzas at the Trebles, 3 pizzas per one second, which evened things out. Beca and Chloe also threw pizzas at the Trebles but they also got hit. Beca got a full Hawaiian on her chest and got a hit on the face with a meat lovers pizza on the face hard. Beca was so hungry that she licked the bacon off the side of her mouth. Whilst Chloe also got hit but not as much as Beca because Beca was constantly going in front of Chloe despite Chloe telling Beca that she can take a hit. Also Chloe mainly threw pizza at Jesse which Beca noticed but didn't say a word about it.

After four minutes of pizza war, everyone as well as the room were covered in cheese, tomato sauce and pizza toppings. They had ran out of pizza at that point and thankfully the rest of the Bellas managed to pick the lock of the front door and come to Beca, Chloe and Lilly's rescue.

The Bellas barged into the room holding gardening tools they had found in Jesse's shed. Amy was holding a gardening shear and pointing it at a scared Bumper.

"We're taking our Bellas back and if I see any Treble following us I will tell Amy to cut their balls off!" Aubrey said waving her pitchfork at the Trebles who held up their hands in surrender. "Bellas let's go! We'll settle the rest at the ICCA's, Bumper." Bumper winced when Aubrey poked him lightly on his chest with the pitchfork.

The Bellas quickly made their way out of Jesse's house and ran three blocks before deciding to stop.

"That was intense!" Fat Amy said as she fanned herself. She was laying on the on the concrete floor, spread eagle, out of breath with Denise, Jessica and Ashley sitting next to her also trying to catch their breath. While CR was helping Lilly get rid of the cheese stuck in her hair.

"Chloe are you okay? I never got to ask" Aubrey said giving Chloe a hug. She was so worried for Chloe that she almost puked. Thankfully Stacie was there to calm her down.

"Yeah I'm fine Bree thanks for coming for us" Chloe said hugging the girl back. Which quickly ended when Beca intervened and pushed Aubrey aside to look Chloe over. Aubrey looked at Beca then at Stacie incredulously. Stacie just shrugged and hugged Aubrey.

"Chloe are you sure you're not hurt?" Beca's voice and eyes were full of concern as she searched Chloe for any injury.

"I'm fine Beca" Chloe repeats. Beca pulls Chloe in to a tight and comforting embrace. Beca believes Chloe but she couldn't help feeling guilty. Chloe wouldn't have been in that situation if it weren't for her. And it hurts Beca to know that she was the cause of Chloe's pain. She never wanted to hurt Chloe, someone she deeply cares about.

"Beca I'm fine, seriously" Chloe said as she kissed Beca's temple before pulling away, their foreheads still touching, and giving Beca that bright and cheerful smile. The smile eases Beca's worry but not the guilt. "What about you? Are okay?" Chloe takes a look at the cheese covered Beca and brushes a few sausages from Beca's shoulder.

"Seriously Beale? You know how much I love pizza so getting pelted with a few is not that bad" to emphasize her point Beca wipes her thumb at Chloe's cheese covered cheeks. Chloe's eyes flutter at the tentative touch. Beca then sucks on the thumb and hums in delight. "Delicious!" Beca said licking her lips.

Chloe couldn't help the flush creeping at her cheeks at the sexiness in front of her. Meanwhile Stacie, Fat Amy and CR were wiggling their eyebrows at each other. Aubrey rolled her eyes but she did have to remind herself later to thank Beca for putting Chloe's safety first before hers.

"Chloe, Lilly and Beca you should go clean yourself up. There are towels and a few shirts in my car" Jessica offered.

The three said girls nodded and walked to Jessica's car which was parked across the road. Beca changed outside the car because she was wearing a button up with a tank top. Lilly somehow manage to change without anyone noticing. And when Chloe began to take her t-shirt off in the open Beca stopped her and told her to change in the car. Beca stood by the in front of the window and guarded it like a watchdog. Chloe's smile grew tenfold at Beca's protectiveness as she changed in the car.

After that they decided to go to Beale's pizzeria because Beca's stomach began to rumble uncontrollably. The Bellas divided themselves up into the available three cars of Fat Amy, Jessica and Aubrey. CR and Denise rode with Fat Amy while Jessica and Ashley rode together. The rest were riding with Aubrey whose car was parked two blocks away.

The four girls walked to Aubrey's car with Aubrey and Stacie walking ahead. Chloe and Beca were walking slowly their hands brushing with every step. Beca has her hands in her pockets and was looking down.

Chloe bumps Beca's shoulder with her own "What are you thinking?"

"Uh…" Chloe gives Beca a look. "How traumatizing it was for you to be surrounded by ten guys."

"It was pretty terrifying but I knew they weren't going to do anything bad. The Trebles are actually nice guys maybe not Bumper. He's not that nice. It's just the competition and the rivalry that runs between the group for decades brings out the worst in people. Donald and Unicycle actually made sure that I didn't hit my head on the hardwood floor when they pulled me inside."

"But still. You wouldn't have been in that position if it weren't for me" Beca felt that tinge of guilt in her gut.

"Don't blame yourself Beca!" Chloe said stopping to grab hold of both of Beca's shoulder. "It wasn't your fault!" Chloe would like to say it was Jesse but she kept that to herself. "You know you shouldn't let Jesse do that to you."

Beca sighed. "I know. It's just…"

"You like him" Chloe finishes her heart constricting in agony.

"I have a tiny crush on him and it just got even tinier" Beca corrects. "And your right. I shouldn't. Next time I'll see him I'll tell him that. Also I'll punch him on the chest for you for even thinking of throwing pizza at you."

"Aww! Thank you Beca. Make sure to make it bruise" Chloe said hugging the girl. "Now let's go get some food in your stomach because it sounds like Chewbacca."

Beca pushes Chloe away from her laughing "Shut up Beale."

Chloe then takes Beca's hand and starts to walk to the direction of Aubrey's car but Beca stops her.

Chloe looks back at Beca who was holding her board with her other hand.

"Ride with me instead" Beca said with her signature smirk.

Chloe's stomach erupted into butterflies. "Yes."

All it takes is one word and Beca's day was starting to brighten.

Chloe nods and Beca instantly gets on her board making room for Chloe. Chloe hops on, wraps her arms around Beca's waist and places her head on Beca's shoulder.

"Oh and also tomorrow. You and me the skate park. Just the two of us. How does that sound?"

"Perfect" Chloe said smiling back at Beca.

Chloe nuzzles Beca's cheek with her own signaling Beca that she can start riding. Chloe and Beca sighed contently as they felt the wind on their face. This was perfect, her and Beca this close. Beca even had one of her hand intertwined with hers. Also Beca didn't seem to mind the occasional pecks on the cheek she gave.

Beca smiled every time she felt Chloe's lips on her cheeks. She couldn't believe that she chose watching movies with Jesse Swanson when she could have been riding with Chloe Beale instead which was way better. 100 hundred times better, you can't even compare.

"Where the heck is Chloe? Did she forget where the car was park? I swear they were right behind us." Aubrey taps nervously at the steering wheel, thinking that the Trebles got them.

"Uh…" Stacie points at the two figure skating on the other side of the road.

Aubrey's eyes bulged. "Are you kidding me?! Chloe didn't have the time to tell us she was going to ride with Beca. We could have been waiting here for an hour and worrying about her while she's with Beca. Unbelievable!" Aubrey throws her head back into the head rest.

"Well at least now we have the car all to ourselves" Stacie unbuckles her seatbelt. Aubrey raises a brow at Stacie. "The windows are tinted" Stacie gives Aubrey a sultry look.

"Oh my gosh Stacie you are insatiable" Aubrey said when Stacie's words finally started sinking in. Aubrey shook her head before unbuckling her own seatbelt and making her way over the console to straddle Stacie who already had her top off. "And that's one of the things I love about you but we have to make it a quickie." Aubrey said and Stacie nods as Aubrey pulls on the latch to drop the seat down before kissing her girl. Nope Aubrey wasn't mad at Chloe for ditching her.


	10. Half Pipe

_**A month after pizza wars**_

"Come on girls you can sing better than that!" Aubrey yells at Bellas. They were currently in Jessica's basement practicing their routine.

"But Aubrey, you said it was choreography day today" Stacie whined while everybody else nodded their head in agreement.

Aubrey crossed her arms over chest and did her best to look intimidating, which took no effort whatsoever. "The junior ICCA is only two weeks away we need to perfect our routine. Or else we will lose to those stupid Treblemakers!" The sentence was punctuated by a foot stomp causing the Bellas to flinch.

After a brief pause of Aubrey just huffing and puffing Amy spoke up "I'm hungry can we have lunch now?"

Aubrey exasperatedly sighs. "Fine. 10 minutes lunch break." The group spread out the room to have their lunch. Well it was more like the Bella's minus Chloe huddled into one of the corners of room. Chloe skipped over to where their one audience was laying down on an inflatable love seat.

"So, how'd you like it?"

Beca looked up at a smiling Chloe. "It was awesome. I love it" Beca tried to sound enthusiastic.

Chloe rolled her eyes and playfully kicked Beca on her leg. She knew Beca was lying. They've been friends for at least five months now they both knew when the other was telling the truth or not. "Be honest, please."

Beca moved to a sitting position to make room for Chloe. "Honestly it sucked. It's booooring."

Chloe huffed and flopped down next to Beca. "I know but Aubrey wouldn't listen to me and it's too late to change the routine now." Chloe slouched further into the couch and then rested her head on Beca's arm, her face sporting a frown.

Beca takes look at Chloe, she sees the strain and the stress the competition is putting on her friend. She hated seeing Chloe like this, and it's been a major occurrence since the ICCA's were only three weeks away. So Beca does whatever she can to help her friend destress "Hey, a ginger that pouts will not get their surprise lunch."

Chloe turned her head towards Beca and placed her chin on Beca's shoulder. Chloe puts on her cutest smile and puppy eyes. Their faces inches apart.

Beca lets out a small laugh and boops Chloe's nose with her finger "You're cute" Chloe scrunched up her nose and her smile got wider. "Come on eat your lunch. I got something extra for you." Beca turned her head around to grab the lunch she, exclusively, made for Chloe out of her back pack. Since Beca has been freeloading off of Chloe's pizza and their skating lesson had turned more into a friendly hangout, she thought she could at least pay Chloe back by making Chloe lunch a few times a week. And as a bonus Beca also gets a big bear hug from Chloe and sometimes a kiss on the cheek that makes Beca feel a warm tingle all over her body.

Chloe lovingly sigh and admired the side of Beca's beautiful face and the curve of her neck. Oh, how Chloe just wants to grab Beca by her chin and turn her around to plant a passionate kiss on those soft lips. It's been four weeks of pinning after the girl. Despite being so open and at times blunt Chloe can't seem to tell Beca her feelings. She was so afraid that it might change the dynamic between them. Chloe likes how things are now where she can freely lay her head on Beca's shoulder.

"I got it!" Beca turned her head back towards Chloe. She was surprised to see the dazed look Chloe was giving her. "Are you okay?" Beca asked genuinely concerned.

Chloe blinks twice. "Yep." Chloe quickly tries to pull her chin off Beca's shoulder but instead her whole body moves to the other end of the seat. Chloe sits up straight; a tight lip smile plastered on her face.

"I made you lunch." Beca waves the sandwich she was holding as she tries to decipher Chloe's sudden weird behavior.

"Thanks" Chloe smiles as she takes the sandwich from Beca. Chloe takes a bite of the sandwich as Beca watches her. As per usual the food was delicious. Beca is always so sweet to her, making her lunch and waiting patiently for her to get a skating trick down no matter how long it takes. No matter what Beca does she was falling deeper and it hurts sometimes to not be able to fully express how she feels. Chloe sadly sighs again

Beca furrows her brow and her fingers start to fidget in nervousness. "You don't like it?"

"What?! Of course, I like it!" Chloe said shaking her head. She moved closer to Beca, their thighs touching each other's, and takes another bite. This time she moans in delight. "Delicious" Chloe said as closes her eyes and licks her lips. Beca's eyes follows Chloe's tongue as it travels across Chloe's lips. Beca shook her head when she caught herself staring.

"It took me a couple of tries…" It took 6 tries to be exact. "to get it right."

"Aww that's so sweet. Thanks, Beca. But I would've been happy with whatever you gave me."

"Well you know me I'm a perfectionist specially when it comes to the things I like." Chloe's eyes quickly dart over to Beca. Her heart pounding and full of hope. "Like skateboarding. I always want my tricks to be perfect." Chloe's mood deflates. "Now eat up. Lunch is almost over, and I also got you Dippin' Dots."

Chloe eyes widen in glee. She squeals as she pecks Beca on her cheeks thrice. "Thank you so much!" Chloe takes the ice cream from Beca's hand and holds both food close to her chest as she snuggles herself on Beca's side.

Beca clears her throat to cover the light whimpering noises she made when Chloe practically draped half her body onto hers. "You're welcome."

Chloe continued to eat her food while snuggled up to Beca. Beca who's right arm was trapped in between hers and Chloe's body and was starting to lose circulation. She didn't want to disturb Chloe and be deprived of Chloe's soft body. So as discreetly as she can Beca tried to wiggle her arm free.

Chloe noticed the movement and panic started to creep in. Beca wanted her off her, Beca was uncomfortable, Beca didn't like her on top of her. Chloe quickly moved away from Beca.

Beca sighed in relief and massaged her right arm. Chloe dejectedly picked at her sandwich. To Chloe's surprise Beca's arm where suddenly around her, pulling her closer to Beca. Chloe looked up at Beca and saw her smiling. "Sorry you were squishing my arm."

Chloe stared at Beca with her mouth slightly agape. "You okay?" Beca asked raising a brow.

Chloe bites her lip to stop herself from blurting I love you. Chloe then nods and went back to eating.

"This is nice" Beca said as she starts carding her fingers through Chloe's hair. Chloe blushes and holds back moan.

* * *

"Gaaay" Fat Amy whispers from across the room. The Bellas were all watching Beca and Chloe interact.

"I know right they are so gay for each other and they don't even know it" Stacie said.

"Even a blind person can see the gayness radiate of off those two" Fat Amy adds.

"Amy!" Aubrey said glaring at the girl.

"I'm just trying to make a point. And can lunch be longer because I want some ice cream too?"

"Yeah please Aubrey." Stacie flutters her eyelids at Aubrey.

"Fine. Lunch is 15 minutes more!" Aubrey yells so that the other two people on the other side of the room hears.

* * *

A couple of hours later practice was finally over. Everyone was tired and saying their goodbyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Beca asked. Chloe nods and pulls Beca in for a hug. A hug that lingers a little too long to be platonic but neither party seemed to care.

When Beca finally pulls away and waves goodbye at the rest of the Bellas Aubrey steps right next to Chloe.

"I'll tell her tomorrow." Without even speaking Chloe knows what Aubrey is about to say.

"Good. Because I need you to be 100% focus on the competition and right now 80% of it is directed at Beca."

"No, it's not" Chloe argues.

"Right, 90%" Chloe opens her mouth, but Aubrey holds up a finger. "Tell her tomorrow and then get your head in the game. Got it?"

"What if she rejects me. I would be all depressed and mopey. Not focused."

"She won't. Beca likes you. Even if she doesn't feel the same way. You won't lose Beca's friendship. You're too important to her."

"Thanks Aubrey. You're the best." Chloe said hugging Aubrey.

Once Chloe was gone Aubrey looks at Lilly "Get your matches ready because if Beca rejects Chloe. We will set the midget on fire." Lilly salutes at Aubrey.

* * *

"Chloe! Over here!" Beca said excitedly after spotting Chloe. Beca hugs Chloe quickly then reaches for her hand. Beca guides them through the crowd.

"What's going on? Why are there so many…? Woah!" Chloe's eyes widens at the sight.

"Yeah that was my reaction too when I first saw it" Right in front of them was a huge structure Chloe was not familiar with. "Apparently some rich guy decided to build a half pipe. A big, badass, 15 ft tall half pipe" Beca said her voice full of awe and excitement. "I can't wait to try it."

"You're going to go down that thing?" Chloe was starting to get anxious. It didn't help that the next person coming down the ramp falls and hits his jaw first, it was a hard impact.

"Yeah. I've tried it before. A few years ago, Jesse and I went on a trip to this indoor skate park. They had a half pipe and let's just say I got addicted to it that Jesse had trouble getting me back in the car." Chloe worried her lip. "Don't worry I'll be fine. I'll wear my knees and shoulder pad." Beca said to ease Chloe's uneasiness.

Chloe nods "Okay. Be careful." Chloe watched as Beca climbed up the half pipe and waited in line to have her turn.

When it was Beca's turn, Beca turned to Chloe and gave her a smile. Chloe gave Beca a thumb up as an encouragement. Chloe knows that Beca has this, but Chloe can't help but worry. If Beca does fall Chloe will personally give Beca mouth to mouth.

Beca leans forward and starts her descent. Chloe holds her breath as Beca shots up at the sky. Beca does a couple of tricks and lands back down perfectly. Chloe exhales in relief but it was short lived when Beca was back in the air again. This occurred a couple times until someone yelled that her time was up. Chloe felt her body relaxing now that Beca was out of harms way. Chloe had to admit Beca looked breathtaking up in the air. It seems like Beca was floating and the tricks she did were amazing.

Beca skated up to Chloe, her face was glowing and there was a thin layer of sweat on her forehead. "Oh, shit that was awesome!" Beca said throwing her hands to pull into hug. She lifted Chloe up causing Chloe to squeal.

"You were great up there" Chloe held on to Beca's neck tightly.

"So, you want to try?" Beca said as she slowly put Chloe down. However, the two didn't break their hold around each other.

"Actually…" Chloe bit her lip and looked at the half pipe in fear.

"Oh" Beca's smile fell and Chloe felt bad for being the cause of it. Then Beca smacked her head with her hand.

"Beca" Chloe said and caressed the girls head.

"I forgot you're new at this. You're probably scared right?" Chloe nods sighing in relief that Beca gets it. "Trust me when I saw my first half pipe I was scared too. You can ask Jesse, I was shaking like a leaf. I fell on my first try because my legs were shaking too much. But I got back up and then I did it. It felt good."

"I will try it…. but not today" Chloe was beyond scared. She's only been skating in the bowls. It was like comparing a ten feet pool to a kiddie pool. And Chloe was still trying to learn how to swim.

"Alright. We can try some other time. Plus, those people will probably get mad at you if you just stood there and held up the line."

Chloe felt her better but that only lasted for a few second.

"Hey Becaw!"

"Jesse" Beca said in surprised as the two girls finally let's go of each other. Jesse had a weird look on his face. Beca was never this touchy feely with anyone.

Chloe gave Jesse a little wave which Jesse returned. The two had made up already. The day after the pizza incident Jesse apologized profusely to Beca and even the Bellas.

"Did you try it yet" Jesse said pointing at the half pipe. Beca nods enthusiastically. "How was it?"

"Amazing. Exhilarating! Mind blowing!" Beca said punctuating each word with a wild hand gesture.

"Come on let's go and try it together" Jesse reached for Beca's hand. He began to pull on it but found himself jerking backwards. "What?"

Beca released her hand from Jesse's "Actually Chloe and I are going to the bowls to skate."

Jesse furrowed his brow in confusion. The Beca he knows would never pass out the opportunity to go in the half pipe.

"It'll be there tomorrow and the next day." Beca continued to explain.

"Alright. Suit yourself but your missing out" Jesse ran to the half pipe leaving Beca and Chloe alone.

"Let's go?" Beca gestured towards the bowls. Chloe nods and they skated towards the nearly empty bowls.

Chloe and Beca were happily carving in the bowls and doing simple tricks. Whenever they passed each other they would playfully push at each other. However, Chloe can't stop feeling guilty. As much as Chloe wants Beca all for herself she wants Beca to do what she wants too. And she can tell that Beca really wanted to skate in the half pipe. Chloe felt pathetic and she felt like a needy girlfriend, more like a needy friend. She shouldn't be hogging Beca's time. Beca needs to spread her wings and fly and not be held back. Come to think of it Beca hasn't learned a new trick since agreeing to teach Chloe how to skate. Now Chloe felt even more guilty. She was holding Beca back.

Chloe sighs dejectedly and skates out of the bowl. Aubrey was going to get mad at her. "Hey Beca" Beca stops and skates towards Chloe.

"Yeah what's up? Do you want to learn another trick?"

"Actually, I'm not feeling well so I'm just going to go back home. I'm sorry to cut our hang out short."

"Do you have fever?" Beca places the back of her hand on Chloe's head. Chloe blushed and started to feel her face get hot. Chloe felt normal but just in case she placed the back of her hand on Chloe's neck. And oh boy Chloe was feeling hot now. "You are a little warm. Come on I'll walk you home."

"No, it's fine I can walk by myself."

"No, I insist. I can't let you walk home by yourself when you're sick. You might faint."

"Oh, so you'll catch me?" Chloe can't help but flirt a little.

To Chloe's surprise Beca answered sincerely "I'll always catch you Chloe." Chloe felt the air leave her lungs. "Now let me walk you home. Please?" Beca was having none of it. She was going to take care of her sick friend.

Beca was so caring of her and what does Chloe does in return? She holds the girl back of her potential. "Beca it's fine. You stay here and enjoy yourself." Chloe spots Luke walking around with no purpose. "Luke can walk me home!" Chloe shouts and waves at Luke.

Beca scrunches her eyebrows. Since when did Chloe and Luke started to get close?

"Someone called?" Luke smiled his charming smile.

"Yes. I did. Do you mind walking me home? Beca won't let me walk home without a chaperone."

"And I agree. A pretty girl like you should always be accompanied by man. To protect them in case, she encounters any danger." Luke takes Chloe's hand in his.

"Chloe can protect herself just fine." Beca said through gritted teeth. Beca's not sure why she feels herself slowly getting angry. Maybe it's because she wanted to be the one to walk Chloe home and take care of her. It was one of her duties as Chloe's friend.

"And maybe we can get ice cream later?" Luke said as he continues to hold Chloe's hand. Chloe just smiles politely. She wanted to get home as soon as possible and wallow in her guilt.

Beca felt her nostrils flare at the sound of Luke's stupid pick up line. She was going to shove an ice cream down Luke's pants if he doesn't let go of Chloe's hand, now.

"No thank you." Chloe retracts her hand back. "I'll see you tomorrow?" Chloe said directly to Beca. Beca nods and pulls Chloe into a hug. Beca made sure that Chloe's back was toward Luke before glaring at the boy. Luke shrugs.

Chloe slowly pulls away from the hug. "I'll go get my stuff then we can go."

Luke and Beca both smile at Chloe. As soon as Chloe has turned away from them Beca pokes Luke on the arm.

"Hey!" Luke rubs his arm.

"What was that?" Beca said getting into Luke's personal space.

"Don't worry Beca, I know when a girl is taken." Luke said taking a step back.

"What?" Beca said confusedly.

"You're so clueless. Don't worry I'll take care of your precious redhead."

Beca felt her cheeks redden as she refuses to look Luke in the eye. "She's not my precious. She's my friend."

Luke shakes his head hopelessly "Whatever you say Becs."

Beca chews on her lower lip as she watches Luke and Chloe walk out of the skate park together. She taps her foot on the pavement, contemplating. She felt torn between Chloe and the half pipe. A couple of seconds later Beca places her board down and starts to skate towards...


End file.
